


Put It on Repeat, It Stays the Same

by avadakedavra, resurcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Banter, Bottom Bucky (implied), Bottom Steve, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes Feels, Endearments, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hand Feeding, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Snowed In
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurcat/pseuds/resurcat
Summary: У Стива и Баки был случайный секс, который со временем превратился в отношения без обязательств. Выходные, проведённые вместе из-за непогоды, наконец позволяют им обоим понять, чего им хочется на самом деле.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 237





	1. Взаперти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put It on Repeat, It Stays the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584314) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



> Саммари от переводчиков: карантинный подушкофик, написанный по всем законам жанра и с целой кучей нежностей.

Баки лениво проводит ладонью по обнажённой светлой коже у Стива на спине – везде, куда только может дотянуться жадными, собственническими прикосновениями. Его голова удобно покоится у Стива в ложбинке поясницы, и всё, что Баки видит из этого положения, – это изгиб крепкого плеча и светлые, взлохмаченные волосы.

– Постоянно забываю, насколько бесполезным ты становишься сразу после секса, – ворчливо вздыхает Баки. Стив издает тихий, задушенный звук, похожий на смех, и Баки чувствует мягкую вибрацию под щекой. – Только и можешь, что вынуть из меня свой член, завалиться на боковую и продрыхнуть до самого утра!

– О! Да, да и ещё раз да. В душе я всегда знал, что из меня бы получился идеальный муж образца этак… пятидесятых? – Стив довольно жмурится.

– Уверен, будь ты моим мужем, я бы горя не знал. Жил себе поживал, наслаждался бы маленькими радостями. Ну, знаешь, вроде перманентной депрессии, дрянных сигарет и беспробудного пьянства. Всё как я люблю.

– Из тебя бы вышла прекрасная домохозяйка, солнце.

Баки отчетливо слышит улыбку в голосе Стива. Легко прикасаясь указательным пальцем, он начинает считать веснушки у него на спине – одна, вторая, ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Стив едва ощутимо вздрагивает от этих мягких осторожных прикосновений. 

– Как никогда раньше чувствую наше с Бетти Дрейпер духовное родство, – вздыхает Баки.

Стив заливисто смеётся и поворачивает голову так, чтобы поймать взгляд Баки.

– Это обвинение? – требовательно вопрошает он. – Звучит как обвинение! Я знаю, ты не способен оценить всю красоту и великолепие собственной задницы, но, уверяю тебя, обслужить её так, как она того заслуживает, это колоссальный – колоссальный, слышишь меня? – труд. Разумеется, мне после такой пахоты требуется отдых!

Баки громко фыркает.

– Так это моя задница во всём виновата?

– Ага, – кивает Стив без тени смущения. – Она самая.

– Ну, – бормочет Баки, перекатываясь на живот. – Раз уж у нас зашел разговор о задницах и степени их причастности к разного рода беззакониям, я бы хотел подать официальную жалобу вот на эту.

Он отвешивает звонкий шлепок по заду Стива, отчего тот едва не подпрыгивает и громко взвизгивает, после чего начинает хохотать.

– Эй, моя задница великолепна. И – нет, я не собираюсь вступать с тобой в полемику по этому поводу.

– Да ты просто мистер Скромность, – фырчит Баки, и коротко целует нежную персиково-розовую кожу, и оглаживает ладонями соблазнительный изгиб округлых упругих ягодиц. Не то чтобы ему было, что возразить Стиву, уж точно не здесь, и не сейчас, и не в этом споре: его задница, чёрт бы её побрал, в самом деле великолепна и свела Баки с ума с самой первой их встречи. Баки более чем уверен, что мог бы часами напролет лежать, устроившись у Стива между ног, уткнувшись носом в ложбинку между его ягодиц, и вылизывать, целовать и трахать Стива языком до тех пор, пока тот не начнёт издавать эти восхитительные, полные отчаяния звуки, от которых у Баки встаёт пуще прежнего и едва не плавятся внутренности. Долгие, сладкие часы, пока Стив не потеряется в ощущениях окончательно и бесповоротно и не начнёт молить о пощаде.

Баки вообще очень многого хочется, когда речь заходит о Стиве.

Кстати, вот и она, встречайте, Проблема Года: слишком много желаний, слишком мало времени и возможностей. Баки отчаянно старается урвать всё, что только может: час здесь, два там – в любое время, когда Стив только может сбежать со своих занятий, от студентов, которым вечно что-то нужно, и прочего, прочего, прочего. Этого прочего так много, что порой Баки задумывается: а он сам в списке «Важных вещей Стива Роджерса» где находится? Ну, хотя бы примерно? Ближе к началу или скорее в серединке? Баки надеется на первое, но полагает, что второе всё-таки более вероятно, и, нет, он не тешит себя надеждой, что происходящее между ними важно для Стива в той же степени, в какой оно важно для него самого. Иногда Баки кажется: он потеряет Стива, стоит тому только понять, сколько он значит для Баки – а значит Стив для Баки непозволительно много. Стив совершенно точно на такое не подписывался.

Изначально всё должно было остаться на уровне периодических встреч без обязательств, но Баки совершенно незаметно для себя перескочил через этот этап – за слишком много месяцев произошло слишком много бесконечных нежных поцелуев и горячего грязного секса. Иногда ему очень хочется обрести способность путешествовать во времени только для того, чтобы вернуться назад и вдоволь посмеяться над самим собой. Посмеяться над тем, как он впервые трахнул Стива и был свято уверен, что – баста, на этом всё, они разбегутся и больше никогда не увидятся. Баки обязательно рассказал бы тому себе, что он согласится, когда Стив предложит увидеться снова, а потом снова, и однажды Стив поцелует его так горячо, крепко и сладко, что это станет точкой невозврата. Баки кажется, что было бы интересно посмотреть, как он вляпывается в Стива, со стороны.

У него никогда не было никого вроде Стива, и потому Баки не слишком успешно справляется со сложившейся ситуацией. Надо бы соблюдать скоростной режим, заботиться о сохранности и без того хлипкой нервной системы, а вместо этого Баки летит по ночной трассе на бешеной скорости, и тормоза давно уже отказали, и непонятно, каким чудом он до сих пор не вылетел в кювет и не врезался в какое-нибудь не слишком удачливое дерево.

Стив шевелится под его рукой, выгибается весь, жадно прося большего и нисколько этого не смущаясь. Стив вообще не умеет смущаться, и именно это в нем и привлекает Баки: то, как охотно он раскрывается и насколько свободно и комфортно ему в собственном теле. Баки так не умеет. По крайней мере, не умел до тех пор, пока не встретил Стива. Он легко кусает Стива за ягодицу, когда тот ерзает на простынях и пытается потереться о них своим членом. Стив стонет, зовет его по имени, и, конечно, в переводе на человеческий это значит что-то вроде «да, да, так хорошо», а ещё «давай, не тупи, я хочу большего». Баки уже собирается передислоцироваться и подняться на колени, чтобы можно было устроиться у Стива между бёдер и уделить его заднице достаточно внимания, как его телефон, до того мирно лежавший на своем законном месте, разражается совершенно несвоевременным звонком.

– Блядство, – шипит Баки и снова целует Стива в ягодицу. – Не обращай внимания. Я не буду отвечать.

Но Стив слишком Стив, и он – разумеется, чёрт, – игнорирует Баки и хватает его телефон с прикроватной тумбочки.

– Во блин, уже столько времени? – расстроенно бормочет он, откатывается от Баки и проворно слезает с постели. – Мне пора, а то не успею на шестичасовой поезд.

Стив кидает телефон на кровать рядом с Баки.

– Это Наташа. Ответь. 

Баки хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как Стив принимается собирать свою одежду. Из природного упрямства он жмёт «отклонить» и откладывает телефон куда подальше. Стив видит это и фыркает.

– Ты как ребенок.

– Вернись в постель, – зовет Баки и, приподнявшись, обнимает Стива за талию. Ему удается притянуть его близко-близко и украсть один единственный поцелуй, после чего Стив выворачивается из его рук.

– За окном такой снегопад, что пиздец, ты ведь и сам знаешь, как ходят по такой погоде поезда. Тем более сегодня пятница.

Стив натягивает джинсы и осторожно заправляет внутрь свой полувставший член, не преуспев в поисках нижнего белья. Баки выбирается из кровати, подходит к нему со спины и прижимается весь, обнимая поперёк живота. Упирается носом в шею и игриво прикусывает обнажённую кожу.

– Баки, – начинает Стив, отчаянно стараясь звучать строго и серьезно, но сам разворачивается в руках Баки и тянется за поцелуем. 

Баки опускает руку ниже, хватает Стива за задницу и притягивает вплотную к себе. Чёрт, одна мысль о том, что на Стиве нет белья, сводит его с ума.

– Я ведь только начал, – шепчет он, прижимая пару пальцев ко шву на джинсах Стива и надавливая между ягодиц. Вот так запросто – и никаких вам неясных намеков. Сказать в лоб проще и сподручнее. Стив беспомощно выдыхает Баки в губы.

– Поверь мне, – бормочет он. – Я с гораздо большим удовольствием остался бы здесь и позволил тебе меня вылизать, а не трясся бы два часа в поезде. 

– Так оставайся, – предлагает Баки.

Стив ещё раз его целует, после чего отстраняется и начинает натягивать рубашку.

– Я бы с удовольствием.

Баки хочет спросить, в чём тогда дело, почему нельзя просто взять – и остаться? Он знает, что с тех пор, как мать Стива тяжело заболела, он каждую пятницу ездит её проведать и остается у неё до субботы, но Саре ведь – слава богу – стало лучше, так что теперь это скорее привычка, чем острая необходимость. Сара совершенно точно не расстроится, если Стив пропустит одну единственную пятницу. Тем более вон какой ад творится за окном. Нет ни одной причины, по которой Стив не мог бы остаться у Баки. 

Кроме разве что той, что обычно они так не делают. Не остаются на ужин, на ночь, на уикэнд. Обычно они грязно и жарко трахаются и расходятся каждый по своим делам.

Баки не утруждает себя поиском своих вещей и как есть, голышом, идёт за Стивом в гостиную, а потом в прихожую. Он наблюдает, как Стив надевает пальто, шапку и перчатки, а уже потом – вот чучело – пытается завязать шнурки на ботинках. Баки не может удержаться от улыбки, потому что, нет, серьёзно, Стив временами такой идиот, что непонятно, как вообще Бруклинский Колледж доверяет ему просвещать впечатлительные юные умы.

– Помочь? – спрашивает Баки, и Стив фыркает.

– Заткнись.

Телефон снова начинает звонить, и Баки вздыхает. Наташа. Ну что за?.. Стив тянется к нему за быстрым прощальным поцелуем.

– Ответь. Ты же её знаешь. Будет звонить до победного.

– Да-да-да, я в курсе, – ворчит Баки и идёт проводить Стива. Стив рывком распахивает дверь в общий коридор и смеётся, когда Баки и не думает отступить хоть на полшага.

– Подумаешь, – Баки пожимает плечами. – Что они там не видели?

– И часто ты расхаживаешь по общим коридорам в неглиже? – интересуется Стив. – Может, мне стоит задуматься о переезде. А то такое развлекалово, и без меня.

Определенно стоит, думает Баки и закатывает глаза.

– Я имел в виду, что каждый хоть раз, да видел голого мужика, а не «эй, я жуткий чудик-нудист, которого все соседи обходят десятой дорогой».

– Ах, вот оно что, – Стив улыбается и легко ударяет Баки раскрытой ладонью по груди. – Тогда спасибо, что сказал. Спас меня от переезда с упаковкой и распаковкой кучи бесполезного хлама.

Стив уже одной ногой за дверью, когда оборачивается и добавляет:

– Держи меня в курсе на случай, если всё-таки решишь основать Нудистскую Колонию Барнса. 

Баки только фыркает, кладёт ладонь Стиву на лицо и выталкивает его в коридор – иди уже. Потом Баки запирает за ним дверь и несётся к окну, выходящему на улицу. Он старательно давит в себе желание открыть раму и крикнуть Стиву, чтобы он не дурил и возвращался к Баки, в тепло. И только оценив обстановку снаружи, Баки понимает, что, может, это не такая уж и дурацкая идея. Ни один из них не обратил внимания, насколько там, на улице, плохи дела, пока Стив одевался и трепался без умолку. А они весьма плохи. Снег валит такой, что на железнодорожной станции возможны заторы, и в конечном итоге Стив просто просидит хрен знает сколько времени на перроне, на холоде, в ожидании задерживающегося поезда, окруженный толпой недовольных, жаждущих добраться домой и крови людей.

Так что, стоит Баки заметить ярко-красную шапку Стива, как он поворачивает ручку и распахивает окно.

– Хей! Профессор! – кричит он, высунувшись наружу, и смеётся, когда Стив останавливается и начинает озираться по сторонам. – Я тут, наверху!

Стив поднимает голову и хохочет.

– О, господи Иисусе, ты голый! Закрой окно, а то яйца отморозишь. 

– Возвращайся!

– Я же сказал тебе, что не могу. Я пропущу поезд.

– Всё равно его задержат, а на станции будет сущий ад. Возвращайся, поедешь на девятичасовом. Я приготовлю ужин.

– Ты разве умеешь готовить? – удивляется Стив.

– Поменьше недоверия в голосе, эй. Я буквально прирождённый повар. 

– Баки…

– Кроме того, я не успел тебе отсосать. Планировал сегодня сделать тебе просто крышесносный минет.

Стив снова смеётся, громче на этот раз, ему почти наверняка в той же степени стыдно, в какой и весело.

– Баки! Здесь же дети, хватит нести грязную чепуху.

– Ты стоишь посреди улицы один-одинёшенек, дундук, – говорит Баки, и Стив только улыбается пуще прежнего.

– Ну тут ведь могли быть дети! 

– Чёрт подери, Стив, просто поднимайся. Я и вправду себе яйца сейчас отморожу.

– Господи. Ладно! – кричит Стив. – Ты добился своего, засранец, я возвращаюсь. И лучше бы тебе быть на коленях, когда я открою дверь.

Баки смеётся и захлопывает окно. Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь ужасно глупое и пошлое, когда Стив вернётся, но он только улыбается, воображая смущённую гримасу на этом глупом сосредоточенном лице на всём обратном пути.

– Уйди с дороги, ты, эксгибиционист проклятый, – ворчит Стив, вваливаясь в квартиру и стягивая на ходу шапку, пальто и ботинки. Он легонько толкает Баки вглубь и сразу же принимается расстегивать ширинку на джинсах. – Разве я не велел тебе быть на коленях к моему приходу? 

Баки ухмыляется и, плавно опустившись на колени, помогает Стиву стащить джинсы до середины бёдер.

– Теперь ты счастлив? – спрашивает он.

– Я был бы куда более счастлив, если бы мой член был у тебя во рту, но мы ведь никуда не торопимся, – говорит Стив, красноречиво обводя пространство вокруг них взмахом руки.

– Сарказм не красит тебя, Стиви.

– Что за чушь. Красит, конечно. 

Баки хмыкает, но подается вперед, и мажет влажным языком по головке члена, и Стив шипит сквозь зубы и дёргает бёдрами, отчего Баки хочется самодовольно разулыбаться во весь рот. Стив бывает периодически невыносим, но Баки знает, как его можно заткнуть. Он кладёт руки Стиву на бёдра, удерживая его на месте, и вдавливает большие пальцы в нежную кожу. Когда он поднимает взгляд на Стива, тот уже где-то далеко, не здесь. Баки знает, насколько сильно Стиву нравится, когда его удерживают вот так, может, даже чуть крепче и грубее, чем это необходимо на самом деле, и сильнее вминает пальцы в податливую плоть. Стив рвано выдыхает, и одновременно с этим Баки открывает рот шире и даёт члену скользнуть чуть глубже: наполовину – чтобы ощутить вкус и почувствовать приятную тяжесть на языке. После чего он наконец расслабляет горло и принимает так глубоко, как только может.

– Баки. Блядь. 

Руки Стива оказываются у Баки в волосах, и держат, и тянут, пока Стив медленными размашистыми толчками трахает его рот. Баки усиливает хватку, удерживая Стива на месте, и отстраняется, когда тот выпутывает пальцы из его волос и вместо этого оглаживает ими лицо Баки, обводит линию его челюсти. Это очень осторожное и ласковое прикосновение, и Баки ненадолго выпускает его изо рта и прижимается щекой к бедру Стива, обнимая его за талию. Он стоит на коленях, и держит Стива в объятиях, и Стив позволяет ему. Баки целует его светлую кожу – прокладывает губами путь от одного бедра до другого, потом возвращается обратно и наконец утыкается носом в завитки волос у основания члена. Знакомый терпкий аромат дразнит ноздри, и Баки с наслаждением вдыхает его полной грудью.  
Падающий снаружи снег заглушает все звуки извне, и они вдруг как будто одни во всём мире, и Баки любит Стива так сильно, что это почти страшно. Баки крепче обнимает его за пояс, ему столько всего хочется сказать, но он понимает, что если начнёт, то точно не заткнётся, а ему так не хочется потерять Стива прямо сейчас, и… 

– Баки? – голос у Стива совсем тихий и немного взволнованный, когда он зовёт Баки, и Баки поднимает взгляд и только качает головой – всё нормально – и улыбается. Член Стива горячий, твёрдый и прижат к груди Баки, и Баки уверен, что Стиву уже невтерпёж, так что он выпускает его из объятий и обхватывает основание чуть влажной ладонью. Медленно проводит кулаком по всей длине несколько раз, прежде чем снова взять в рот. Должно быть, Стив и в прошлый раз был на грани, потому что в этот ему хватает всего ничего, прежде чем он с присвистом выдыхает и предупреждающе кладёт ладонь Баки на шею. Баки не отстраняется, позволяя горячей сперме толчками наполнить рот, и только после этого сглатывает. 

– Баки, – снова говорит Стив, и на этот раз в его голосе отчётливо слышатся отголоски только что пережитого удовольствия. – Блядь. Твой рот…

– …стоил того, чтобы не выпендриваться и подняться ко мне в квартиру? – поддразнивает Баки, едва выпустив член изо рта.

– Заткнись, – качает головой Стив с хриплым, не слишком уверенным смешком, и опускается рядом с Баки на колени, и берёт в руку его твёрдый член, – ты самовлюбленный придурок.

Баки смеётся, и утыкается носом Стиву в изгиб шеи, и шумно дышит, пока тот дрочит ему и вытягивает из него медленный, такой сладкий оргазм – единственное, на что Баки сейчас способен, после их многочасового пятничного марафона. 

Они оба оседают на пол, и Стив облокачивается спиной о стену, а Баки устраивается вплотную к нему.

– Мне даже член в штаны невмоготу заправить, – жалуется Стив, и Баки смеётся.

– Говорю тебе, нудизм – отличный выход.

– Да, если выглядишь, как ты.

Баки закатывает глаза.

– Ты больше не полтора метра ростом, пора привыкнуть. И ты выглядишь как ёбаный греческий бог, ясно?

Стив наклоняется и целует Баки в макушку:

– Конечно. Как скажешь.

Баки ничего не отвечает на это, только вжимается лицом Стиву в плечо. С одной стороны, это глупо. С другой, Стиву нужно услышать это так же, как Баки нужно произнести это вслух, так что в конечном итоге он шепчет, надеясь, что, сказанное вполголоса, оно не потеряет свою силу, но и не прозвучит слишком уж тяжело и пафосно:

– Ты самый красивый человек, какого я когда-либо встречал.

И Баки говорит это абсолютно всерьёз, потому что так оно и есть, и пускай оно звучит донельзя приторно, но Стив, если дело происходит вне постели, бывает до ужаса застенчив и не уверен в себе. Он будто застрял в прошлом, в котором был задохликом и раз за разом получал за это от ребят покрупнее. Какое-то время Стив сидит молча, но потом Баки чувствует осторожное прикосновение его пальцев к волосам у себя на затылке.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стив.

Очень тихо говорит, но Баки слышит. Хватка в волосах немного усиливается, Стив притягивает его ближе к себе, и в конечном итоге Баки рад, что не смолчал.

– Итак. Где моя еда? – спрашивает Стив несколько потрясающе уютных минут спустя. – Мне обещали отсос и ужин, и ужина я что-то пока не наблюдаю.

– Ты и в самом деле как из патриархальной семьи пятидесятых сбежал.

Стив смеётся, и Баки легонько шлёпает его по животу тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем подняться на ноги и отправиться на поиски какой-нибудь одежды. Стив поднимается тоже, натягивает джинсы и следует за Баки вглубь квартиры.

– Скажи, если найдёшь моё бельё, – просит он.

– А что ты так разволновался? Это было твоё любимое?

– О, да. Это были мои счастливые трусики, и я очень расстроюсь, если не получу их обратно!

Баки ухмыляется.

– Теперь я хочу увидеть тебя в кружевных девчачьих трусиках. Ну спасибо.

– Я был бы не против.

– Не сомневаюсь.

– В основном потому, что эти грёбаные джинсы натирают. Член весь чешется!

– И-и-и-и ты только что разрушил мою самую горячую фантазию, молодец, – бормочет Баки. Он выдвигает нижний ящик комода и достает свои старые пижамные штаны. – Вот, надень это.

– Господи. Спасибо, – выдыхает Стив и тут же начинает стягивать с себя джинсы, которые секунду спустя отправляются в свободный полет через всю комнату.

– Видишь? Вот поэтому у тебя и нет белья, – качает головой Баки. Он поднимает джинсы Стива и вешает их на свое кресло для чтения, стоящее в углу.

Стив только смеётся и натягивает пижамные штаны.

– А я думал тебе польстит тот факт, что в твоём присутствии я перестаю себя контролировать и просто не могу не срывать с себя одежду.

– Обожаю, когда ты рассказываешь, как оно происходит у тебя в голове. Вообще ничего общего с реальностью.

Сам Баки к этому моменту умудряется вырядиться в собственные пижамные штаны и любимую потёртую домашнюю футболку. Стив подходит к нему вплотную, обнимает за пояс руками и бесстыже лезет под подол.

– Лжец. Я тебя знаю. Ты на самом деле думаешь, что это пиздец как сексуально.

Баки тихо фыркает и устраивает руки у Стива на плечах, притягивая его ближе, ещё ближе.

– Может быть. Самую малость.

– А ещё ты втайне тащишься, когда я забываю у тебя свое бельё. Потому что ты странный и обожаешь его нюхать, когда меня нет рядом. 

Не выдержав, Баки громко и счастливо смеётся.

– О, да, – подтверждает он. – Ты прав на все сто. Я обожаю нюхать твое грязное бельё. А когда я ложусь спать, я кладу его себе под подушку. Ты меня раскусил.

Стив кивает с серьезным видом.

– Это всё потому что ты сохнешь по мне.

– Да, это всё потому что я сохну по тебе.

– А ещё потому что ты грязный извращенец.

– А ещё потому что я грязный извращенец, – соглашается Баки. 

Он чувствует, как Стив улыбается ему в шею, и отступает на шаг, потому что чистой, незамутненной любовью к этому удивительному человеку захлёстывает так, что становится немного не по себе. 

– Так что насчет ужина? – спрашивает он, хлопая в ладоши. – Как ты относишься к жаркому?

– Отлично отношусь, – с умным видом кивает Стив и без пререканий топает за Баки на кухню. – Хотя, если быть честным, ты так меня затрахал, что теперь я просто помираю с голоду. Готов коврик для ванной сожрать, если у тебя найдётся к нему немного горчицы.

Баки закатывает глаза.

– Очаровательно.

Когда они оказываются на кухне, первым делом Стив хватает со стола нож и делает в сторону Баки несколько поступательных движений, будто собирается его заколоть.

– Дашь мне что-нибудь нашинковать?

– Если ты меня прямо сейчас прирежешь, то точно нет.

– Эй! Я, между прочим, просто обалденный шинковальщик.

Баки даже говорить ничего не надо, он просто смотрит на Стива, подняв брови.

– Ладно, – соглашается Стив и предпринимает ещё одну попытку: – Я неплохой шинковальщик?

Баки вскидывает брови ещё выше.

– Окей. Как насчет шинковальщика, который вполне себе ничего?

– Стив, – начинает Баки. – Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь хоть когда-нибудь в своей жизни шинковал?

– Нет, но я видел, как это делали дети в «Мастер Шеф Джуниор». Выглядело не шибко сложно.

– Ах вот оно что. Ну, теперь я точно спокоен и без проблем доверю тебе нож и продукты. Ты же смотрел «Мастер Шеф Джуниор».

Баки забирает у Стива нож и легонько отталкивает его подальше от стола.

– Иди вон, сядь посиди. В твои обязанности входит внимательно наблюдать и быть самой сладкой тыковкой. Довольно сложно, знаю, но я на тебя рассчитываю, – Баки указывает кончиком ножа Стиву в район груди.

– С этим я точно справлюсь, – радостно соглашается Стив, но умудряется обойти Баки с фланга и, прежде чем усесться на стул, добирается до холодильника и достает себе пиво. – Могу ещё смотреть на тебя с обожанием и бесконечным восхищением.

– А не перетрудишься?

Стив смеётся, и наконец устраивает свою беспокойную задницу на стуле, и дальше в основном наблюдает за Баки, пока тот готовит им ужин. У них никогда не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы заполнить заполнить тишину: Баки бесконечно обожает каждую несусветную гениальную глупость, которая только срывается с губ Стива, и по какой-то совершенно необъяснимой причине это у них взаимно. Так что Баки готовит, и Стив сидят рядом и пьёт свое пиво, и всё это кажется настолько обыденным и правильным, что Баки старательно собирает этот момент у себя в голове по секундам. Как красивый сложный паззл, который можно будет запрятать потом глубоко-глубоко в подсознании и сберечь – на чёрный день. 

Очень скоро после того, как с готовкой покончено, Баки выясняет, что наблюдать за тем, с каким аппетитом Стив уминает жаркое, доставляет ему даже больше удовольствия, чем еда сама по себе. Возможно, думает он, это даже неплохо, что у них никогда не было настоящего свидания, потому что Стив в процессе издает напрочь порнографичные стоны, и что-то подсказывает Баки, что полвечера в общественном месте с полувставшим членом – это не тот опыт, который ему хотелось бы заиметь. Едва ли на свидании вообще может произойти что-то хуже. Так что Баки искренне счастлив тому, что они ужинают в приватной обстановке у него дома, и у него есть полное право пялиться на то, как Стив ест, едва не вылизывая собственную тарелку и ещё бессовестно съедает половину порции Баки. 

– Если мы будем есть вместе чаще, к тридцати пяти у меня будет пузо, – бормочет Стив, когда лезет своей вилкой в тарелку к Баки в пятнадцатый, наверное, раз.

– Да ладно тебе, – пожимает плечами Баки. – Я не против, если ты наберешь пару килограммов и станешь… чуть мягче.

Стив косится на него с подозрением, фыркает:

– О, ну спасибо.

– Что? – Баки подвигает свое тарелку ближе к Стиву и откидывается на спинку стула. – Мне это кажется сексуальным. И не вздумай меня осуждать, Стив. 

Стив ухмыляется ему, и Баки автоматом зеркалит его улыбку. Он предполагает, что выглядит сейчас как какой-нибудь оскалившийся псих, но ему плевать. Покончив с остатками порции Баки, Стив откладывает вилку. Он издает очередной стон будто прямиком из порно и съезжает по стулу, разваливаясь в совершенно невообразимой позе.

– Я так наелся, что вот-вот умру, – жалуется он.

– А ещё ты вот-вот навернёшься, если не сядешь сию же секунду ровно, – предупреждает Баки, когда Стив съезжает ещё на пару сантиметров. 

– Пусть всё идёт как идёт, – отмахивается Стив. – Я просто полежу немного под столом. До тех пор, пока снова не смогу шевелиться.

– Будешь жить под столом как кухонный барабашка, – говорит Баки, поднимаясь из-за стола и принимаясь собирать тарелки и приборы. – Как мило.

Стив бросает на него один из своих фирменных взглядов – морщит нос и одновременно с этим вскидывает брови.

– Знаешь, я начинаю волноваться. У тебя довольно странные кинки. Откормленные барабашки и мое грязное бельё. А впрочем… Забудь. Ты так охуенно трахаешься, что мне плевать. Главное, не делай ничего стрёмного, пока я сплю, и всё у нас будет в шоколаде. 

– Не волнуйся, ничего такого, – кивает Баки. – Я обычно слишком занят тем, что пялюсь на тебя во сне и тереблю свои соски, чтобы делать ещё и что-нибудь стрёмное. 

Стив смеётся, но очень быстро его смех перетекает в болезненный стон. Он хватается за живот.

– Господи, прекрати меня смешить. Мне больно.

– Теперь ты видишь, до чего может довести обжорство?

– До твоих криповых фантазий, в которых я мягкий и отъетый, – парирует Стив, и Баки оборачивается на него через плечо, чтобы поймать кривоватую полуулыбку. Что ж, на это Баки возразить нечего. 

Когда посуда – без непосредственной помощи Стива, заметьте, – рассортирована и загружена в посудомойку, Баки стаскивает неблагодарного ленивого засранца со стула и тащит в гостиную, где они устраиваются перед телевизором. Стив долго и со вкусом высмеивает подборку шоу у Баки на DVR, и Баки не может удержаться от хохота, когда на его лице отвращение мешается с ужасом, и он неверяще кричит:

– Целый сезон Америка Ищет Таланты, Бак? Целый ёбаный сезон? Ты точно псих.

– Ты смотришь Мастер Шеф Джуниор, – ворчит Баки, как будто это может добавить хоть одно очко в его пользу.

– Эй, эти дети – гении. Они научили меня всему, что я знаю о шинковании.

Баки начинает смеяться пуще прежнего, и Стив подхватывает, и к тому моменту, как до него доходит, что Баки таки врубил Америка Ищет Таланты, проходит добрые пятнадцать минут от эпизода, и выключить уже никак, потому что как раз выступает парень с дрессированными котами, и Стиву интересно, пройдёт ли он в следующий тур. 

Баки считает, что это победа: его лично и всего дрянного вечернего телевещания в целом.

– У тебя просто отвратительный вкус, – говорит Стив пару минут спустя, но он прижимается к боку Баки, устраиваясь поудобней, и Баки… вы не представляете, насколько Баки поебать, что там с его отвратительным вкусом.

~*~

Они отсматривают три эпизода – Стив раз семь начинает ныть, что чувствует, как тупеет, – прежде чем Баки лезет за телефоном, чтобы проверить, что там с расписанием.А там – жопа.

– Жопа.

– Что такое? – спрашивает Стив.

– Полная жопа. Всё занесло. Они отменили все поезда. Блин, извини, Стив, я понятия не имел, что всё будет настолько плохо.

– Совсем паршиво?

– Похоже на то, – кивает Баки и показывает Стиву экран своего мобильного телефона.

– Блядство, – выдыхает Стив и плетется к окну, чтобы выглянуть наружу.

Баки присоединяется к нему. Снег валит стеной, так что едва можно различить припаркованные вдоль улицы машины, больше похожие теперь на огромные белые сугробы.

– Прости, – снова кается Баки, и Стив качает головой.

– Это не твоя вина.

– Но это я уговорил тебя подняться. Может, если бы ты не вернулся, то нормально бы уехал.

– Сильно сомневаюсь, – бормочет Стив, по-прежнему разглядывая заснеженную улицу. – Не переживай, твоей вины в этом точно нет.

Баки прижимается к Стиву боком.

– Но мне правда жаль. Твоя мама сильно расстроится?

Стив позвонил ей, пока Баки готовил ужин, и предупредил, что задержится.

– Скорее обрадуется, что я сижу в тепле в такую погоду. Мне только неловко тебя стеснять. Я в том смысле, что я могу найти отель или нибудь в этом духе. Если он не очень далеко, я…

– Ёбушки-воробушки, а ну не дури! Останешься у меня, всё нормально. 

– Могу поспать на диване.

– Да чёрта с два. У меня, конечно, обалденный диван, но койка на порядок лучше.

Баки видит, как углы губ Стива дрожат и чуть приподнимаются в улыбке. 

– Я мог бы столько пошлостей наговорить вот прямо сейчас, но воздержусь, пожалуй.

Баки смеётся.

– А если б не воздержался, был бы тысячу раз прав. Моя койка буквально создана для пошлостей.

– Воображала.

– Просто честный малый.

– Ладно, твоя взяла.

Он смотрит на Баки через плечо и то, как он это произносит, заставляет все внутренности Баки совершать какие-то невероятные кульбиты. 

– Ты и сам неплохо держался, – поддразнивает он. Стив поворачивается к нему всем корпусом и обнимает за талию. 

– Ты правда не против того, чтобы я остался?

– Ни капельки, – Баки улыбается. – Можешь хоть весь уикэнд здесь провести. Если хочешь. В смысле, не похоже, что это скоро кончится. Снег может долго идти. Неприятно, конечно, но в понедельник утром всё точно расчистят, и ты сможешь поехать на занятия. 

Большой палец Стива поглаживает кожу у Баки на животе, спускается потихоньку, пока не оказывается под мягким поясом пижамных штанов и не принимается выводить аккуратные круги на бёдрах. Стив не смотрит Баки в глаза, вместо это он пялится ему куда-то в район шеи, и Баки становится немного не по себе: возможно он сморозил глупость, когда предложил Стиву остаться у него на уикэнд. Они никогда не ночевали вместе, что уж говорить о проведенных бок о бок выходных. Да, это определенно было глупо, надо предложить Стиву вместе поискать ему отель, сказать, что, эй, Баки вообще-то пошутил… 

– Типа как вечеринка с ночёвкой? 

На секунду Баки кажется, что Стив смеётся над ним, издевается, но… У Стива такой тихий, мягкий голос, и его дыхание у Баки на шее тёплое и влажное. 

– Можем сделать друг другу маникюр.

– Если я усну первым, обещай не рисовать мне усы зубной пастой. 

Стив оборачивает вокруг Баки и вторую руку тоже и прижимается ртом к его горлу. 

– Не хочу зря тебя обнадёживать, – бормочет Баки. Стив негромко фыркает, и едва уловимое движение воздуха, потревоженного этим звуком, оседает мурашками у Баки на шее, а потом Стив поднимает голову и накрывает губы Баки своими. Баки обнимает его в ответ и возвращает поцелуй, осторожно оттесняя Стива к дивану. Стив падает на спину, когда неожиданно натыкается на выступающий угол, утягивает Баки за собой, и тот оказывается на нём сверху. 

– Да ты просто хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел с тобой ещё несколько серий Америка Ищет Таланты! Я раскрыл твой коварный план! – вопит Стив, и Баки смеётся ему в рот. 

– Ты прав. На все сто процентов. 

Баки чувствует улыбку Стива на своих губах. Такие поцелуи, сквозь улыбку, чёрт, это одна из самых любимых вещей Баки в целом свете. 

– Мне правда интересно, как далеко сможет пройти тот парень с котами, – говорит Стив, и Баки смеётся.

– Какой же ты дундук.

– Чувак котов дрессирует, Бак! Это талант! 

Баки закатывает глаза, сползает со Стива и тянется к пульту.

– Ладно. Сиди здесь и смотри на своего стрёмного парня с котами. 

– Нет, не уходи! – Стив хватает Баки за запястье и тянет обратно на диван. Двигается даже, чтобы освободить место. – Останься со мной и моим стрёмным парнем с котами. 

– Ты ведь собираешься убить меня во сне, я прав? 

– Очень может быть. Моя котячья банда давно в завязке и соскучилась по вкусу человеческой плоти. 

– Ну разумеется, – кивает Баки и гнездится у Стива в объятиях. – Ты так запросто об этом говоришь, что я, пожалуй, напишу Наташе, где в случае чего искать мои обглоданные кости. 

Стив пропускает его слова мимо ушей, но цепляется за знакомое имя:

– Кстати, о Наташе. Почему она перестала названивать? Обычно твой игнор только раззадоривает её, а не наоборот. 

– Она не перестала. Это я вырубил звук.

– О, Боже. У тебя будут проблемы. Большие проблемы. 

– Можно подумать, я боюсь Наташи.

– Ты шутишь? – Стив морщит нос. – Она в тебя буквально животный ужас вселяет. 

– Вовсе нет! 

Стив подпирает щёку кулаком, чтобы было удобней смотреть на Баки сверху вниз.

– Лжец. 

– Не вселяет она в меня никакой животный ужас. 

– Ладно, давай вместе придумаем определение, которое опишет степень ужаса на уровень пониже “животного”. 

Баки пихает Стива локтём в живот. 

– Заткнись. 

Стив дёргается, ойкает, но быстро возвращается в исходное положение. 

– Напиши ей всё же. Может, это немного её задобрит.

– И не подумаю. Она мой редактор, а не моя мать.

Рука Стива скользит под футболку Баки и начинает поглаживать его живот. 

– Ты ведь уже ей написал, правда? 

– Нет, – Баки врубает следующий эпизод Америка Ищет Таланты и прибавляет звук. 

– Ты определённо ей уже написал. 

Баки обессиленно рычит себе под нос.

– Заткнёшься ты или нет? – на что Стив смеётся и обнимает его крепче. 

– Я тебя не виню. Я с ней даже не знаком, а всё равно испытываю животный ужас. 

Баки закатывает глаза, но всё же не может удержаться от улыбки. Стив бывает совершенно невыносимым, но какой же милый, чёрт. 

– Будь по-твоему. Просто замолчи уже и болей за своего стрёмного парня с котами. 

~*~

Спустя ещё семь эпизодов они буквально засыпают на ходу, так что кое-как перебираются в спальню Баки. Встают в изножье кровати и озадаченно переглядываются.

– Слева? – спрашивает Баки.

– Справа, – отвечает Стив, и Баки расслабляется и улыбается.

– Идеально. 

– Мы как созданы для совместных ночёвок, – соглашается Стив. Его слова удивляют Баки, он украдкой быстро оглядывается на Стива и видит смущенный румянец на его щеках. Стив встряхивает головой и поспешно забирается на правую половину кровати.

– Сразу предупреждаю: я храплю, как бензопила, – говорит Баки, устраиваясь рядом. 

– Звучит сексуально.

– Знал, что ты оценишь. 

Стив смеётся, и они ложатся на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Баки пялится в потолок несколько минут, чувствуя, как Стив рядом без конца ёрзает.

– Ни капельки не чувствую себя неловко, – говорит Стив в тишине, и его голос звучит настолько притворно-сухо, что Баки не может удержаться от смешка. 

– Мне так нравится, что мы регулярно суём члены друг другу в жопу, но необходимость заснуть лёжа в одной кровати нас смущает.

Стив кивает.

– Мне кажется, это многое о нас говорит. 

– О том, что мы ненормальные, испорченные создания?

– Именно. 

Стив поворачивается и смотрит на него, так что Баки не остаётся ничего, кроме как посмотреть на него в ответ. Между ними достаточно места: аккурат для того, чтобы глупое, улыбающееся лицо Стива попадало в кадр целиком. Глупое, улыбающееся и такое прекрасное лицо. 

– Обниматься будем? – спрашивает Стив. – Или это слишком нормально для нас? 

– Думаю, нам стоит сделать что-нибудь более стрёмное и странное, – отвечает Баки. 

– Можем потрогать друг друга ногами? Думаю, если начнём трогать друг друга ногами, это будет в достаточной мере стрёмно и странно.

Баки тихонько смеётся. 

– Я бы с удовольствием стрёмно и странно потрогал твои ноги. 

Улыбка на губах Стива становится шире.

– Супер. Тогда я тоже в деле, – говорит он и касается ступней Баки под одеялом своими. 

– Господи боже. Засыпай уже, чудило. 

Стив смеётся.

– Доброй ночи.

– Ночи.


	2. Суббота

Проснувшись, Баки обнаруживает, что Стив дрыхнет, зарывшись лицом ему в подмышку и закинув ногу ему на бёдра, прижимая коленом очень бодро стоящий член.

– Хосспади, Стив, – бормочет Баки, поворачиваясь на бок. 

Стив издаёт невнятный звук, слегка похожий на “шта”, но Баки не до конца уверен. Зато он совершенно точно уверен, что прижавшийся к нему сзади Стив упёрся собственным твёрдым членом в его ягодицы и даже начал лениво, сладко и многозначительно потираться.

– Рановато для этого, Стив.

– Да ладно тебе, – хриплым, сонным и преувеличенно похотливым голосом бормочет Стив. – Дай присунуть…

Баки фыркает, и Стив в ответ крепче обнимает его, начиная активнее двигать бёдрами.

– На полшишечки…

Баки ржёт в голос, пихаясь.

– Иди-ка нахуй, чувак.

– Не возражаю, давай.

– Охосспади, да отстань ты. Мне писать хочется, – Баки выпутывается наконец из объятий и одеяла и скатывается с кровати.   
Стив хихикает, накрываясь с головой.

Пописав, Баки долго стоит у раковины, намыливая руки и глядя в глаза своему отражению. Ему пиздец. Проснуться под аккомпанемент храпа Стива в подмышку было идеально. Спать рядом со Стивом было идеально. Ему хочется, чтобы так было каждый день, и в этом-то и проблема. Ему хочется просыпаться в обнимку с тёплым Стивом, бормочущим идиотские пошлости ему на ухо до конца их дней.

Так получилось, что до этого он всю жизнь избегал серьёзных отношений. Долгосрочный партнёр был у него лишь однажды, да и то они оба тогда знали, что это просто этап, что это не на всю жизнь. 

Всё всегда казалось эфемерным. Ему проще в одиночестве, когда никто не посягает на личное время и пространство. Но внезапно объявился Стив, и Баки стало тяжко жить в промежутках между его звонками и визитами, он ловил себя на том, что буквально считает минуты до того, когда сможет поцеловать этот влажный горячий рот, когда его обнимут большие требовательные руки. Его рабочая неделя строится по расписанию занятий у Стива, чтобы выгадывать время, когда Стив может ему позвонить, или написать, или зайти в гости.

И на самом деле Баки совсем не против. Ему это нравится – то, как внутри всё замирает и переворачивается, когда Стив смеётся, то, как всё тело сводит временами от желания. Неутолимая, бесконечная жажда близости захлёстывает с головой, сжигает как лихорадка. Она не утихает никогда, ему всё время хочется ещё и ещё, несмотря на болезненную пустоту утраты, разверзающуюся в душе каждый раз, когда Стив уходит после секса, не делая попыток остаться.

Баки ясно, что случай безнадёжный, но теперь, заполучив Стива на целые выходные, он намерен использовать этот шанс на всю катушку. Каждую секунду. Даже если этот шанс единственный – так тому и быть. Похуй, пляшем.

Стив вопит из спальни что-то про завтрак, и Баки поспешно набирает полные ладони прохладной воды, плещет себе в лицо. 

– Ты собрался готовить мне завтрак? – уточняет Баки, выходя из ванной.

– Баки-и, – тянет Стив жалобно. – Я даже шинковать не умею, как я тебе завтрак приготовлю?

Баки улыбается.

– Ты ведь в курсе, что это оправдание рано или поздно перестанет срабатывать?

После нескольких секунд молчания Стив осторожно уточняет:

– Но сегодня-то утром оно ещё работает?

– Едва-едва.

– А его хватит на то, чтобы мне не пришлось готовить завтрак?

– Охосспади, я понял твою стратегию, ладно, перестань задавать вопросы и дуй в душ, а я займусь завтраком. 

Стив выходит из спальни, забавно помятый, заспанный и улыбающийся.

– Мне можно и в душ, и от готовки отвертеться? 

– Да, – отвечает Баки, подходя ближе.

– Утречко, – говорит Стив, притягивая его ближе и наклоняясь поцеловать.

Баки корчит рожу.

– Так, поправочка. Дуй в душ и чистить зубы. И только потом завтрак.

Стив хихикает и всё равно тянется его поцеловать, обнимая уже обеими руками.

– Шшшто, – говорит он, выдыхая Баки в лицо. – Говоришшшшь, мне зубы почистить надо?

– Поздравляю, вместо бекона и блинчиков получишь чёрствую вафельку без ничего.

Стив зарывается лицом в шею Баки и рычит, вызывая щекотную волну мурашек. Баки обнимает его в ответ, подставляя шею и плечи под влажные, звонкие поцелуи. 

– Мне же лучше, – говорит Стив ему на ухо. – Обожаю чёрствые вафельки. 

Баки улыбается и отталкивает его в конце концов.

– Всё, вали умываться и чистить зубы, у тебя изо рта несёт так, будто там ночью что-то умерло.

Стив хлопает его по заду по дороге в ванную, а Баки направляется на кухню готовить завтрак. Воплощать угрозу с вафельками он не собирается, во-первых, потому что вафелек у него отродясь не водилось, а во-вторых, потому что ему самому хочется блинчиков и бекона. Просто себе он бекона положит побольше, чтоб Стив знал, что с ним шутки плохи.

~*~

Услышав, как перестала литься в душе вода, Баки кричит Стиву, что тот может одолжить у него что-нибудь чистое надеть, в ящиках комода или в стенном шкафу. Стив неразборчиво бубнит что-то в ответ и, судя по звукам, пару минут спустя перебирается из ванной в спальню.

Баки уже замесил тесто для блинчиков и поставил бекон запекаться в духовке, поэтому решил, что тоже успеет по-быстрому сбегать в душ. 

Подойдя к порогу спальни, куда направился сложить пижаму и захватить чистое бельё, он останавливается, заметив Стива у комода в одних одолженных пижамных штанах. Он уже открыл верхний ящик и осторожно прикасается кончиками пальцев к стопкам сложенных сверху домашних свитеров, будто гладит их. 

На лице у него такое мягкое, задумчивое выражение, что Баки замирает, не желая выдать своё присутствие. Стив смотрит в ящик с грустной нежностью, какой Баки раньше, кажется, никогда у него на лице не видел, и от этого что-то болезненно сжимается в груди, так, что хочется вздохнуть или всхлипнуть, но тут Стив достаёт из ящика любимый свитер Баки, и он вообще забывает как дышать. 

Свитер ярко-синий, очень мягкий от бесконечных стирок, слегка надкусанный местами то ли молью, то ли временем, очень тёплый. Баки обычно носит его в периоды, когда на него нападает вдохновение. Когда желание писать похоже на припадок, одну неостановимую судорогу, выжимающую из него слова потоком, без остановки – он в такие периоды не может ни есть, ни спать.

Стив заставал его несколько раз в этом состоянии и в этом свитере, приходя в гости без предварительной договорённости. Баки об этих визитах помнит только смутный далёкий шелест упаковок с продуктами на кухне, появление на столе тарелки с бутербродами и стакана с водой, и тихий щелчок закрываемой входной двери.

Приходя в себя часы спустя, он обычно видит на столе пустую тарелку и стакан, а в смс от Стива – “пожелание от бутербродной феи написать только хорошие слова”, и от неожиданности смеётся вслух, хрипло, вдруг осознавая, что этот звук – первый что он издал за весь день.

И этот самый свитер Стив сейчас держит в руках, прижимает к лицу и глубоко вдыхает, закрывая глаза. Видимо, в этот момент Баки издаёт какой-то звук, потому что Стив вскидывается и смотрит на него, широко распахивая глаза.

– Он чистый. Чесслово, – бессвязно выдаёт Баки, просто чтобы не молчать.

Бля. Что ж он так тупит-то.

– Ха. Нда. Эт хорошо, – говорит Стив, розовея щеками. – А то с тобой ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным.

– Надень его, – неожиданно убеждённо говорит Баки.

– Шта?

– Ну, свитер, – он показывает пальцем, будто Стив идиот и может решить, что речь о каком-то, блин, другом свитере. – Надень его.

Но Стив протягивает свитер ему.

– Это ведь твой любимый.

Баки понятия не имеет, откуда Стив об этом знает, но вот знает же, и Баки его любит. Так сильно любит...

– Есть такое. Но надень. Тебе идёт синий цвет.

– Мне он нравится на… – Стив замолкает на секунду, будто не уверен, стоит ли заканчивать эту фразу, но потом всё же продолжает чуть иначе. – Мне нравится, как ты в нём выглядишь. Сидя за ноутбуком, целиком в работе, с растрёпанными волосами.... хотя они у тебя всегда растрёпаны.

Баки хочется схватить Стива в объятия и никогда не отпускать. Вместо этого он подходит к комоду за чистыми вещами. Стив не отодвигается ни на шаг, и Баки чувствует исходящее от него тепло.

– Я вообще весь растрёпанный, – говорит он.

Стив улыбается.

– И то правда.

Баки вытаскивает из ящика первую попавшуюся футболку. 

– А ты всё-таки надень его, Стив. Я пойду быстренько сгоняю в душ и закончу готовить нам завтрак.

– Хорошо, как скажешь.

И не говоря больше ни слова, Баки уходит. Он и так с трудом себя контролирует в присутствии Стива, но в такие моменты, – когда он внезапно словом или делом показывает, как хорошо уже знает Баки – контролировать себя становится в тысячу раз сложнее. 

~*~

Вылезая из душа, Баки слышит из кухни музыку. 

– Очень надеюсь, что ты там не портишь наш завтрак! – кричит Баки в сторону кухни. 

– Я его не порчу, я его совершенствую.

– А ну не трогай, блядь, там ничего, Стивен!

Высушив волосы и одевшись, Баки спешит на кухню, где обнаруживает Стива практически уже по пояс засунувшегося в духовку. 

– Какого хрена ты там делаешь?

– Бекон вроде готов уже.

– И ты проверяешь это, пытаясь засунуться в духовку вместе с ним? Вообще-то тут подсветка есть, вот.

– Но он так вкусно пахнет! 

– До готовности ему ещё четыре минуты и… – Баки проверяет таймер на телефоне, оставленном на столе. – И двадцать три секунды.

– Ммм, – тянет Стив, многозначительно щупая его где попало. – Тебе перфекционизм нигде не жмёт?

– У меня всегда получается офигенный бекон, завидуй молча. А всё благодаря точно рассчитанному времени. 

Стив опирается на стол и задумчиво глядит на Баки. 

– Непонятно, каким образом, но тот факт, что у тебя для приготовления бекона разработана стратегия, делает тебя ещё сексуальнее. Загадка.

– Потому что бекон сексуальный? – пожимает плечами Баки

Стив ухмыляется и тянется его поцеловать.

– Мятная свежесть!.. – рекламным голосом декламирует он и многозначительно шевелит бровями.

– Ну офигеть, я типа должен впечатлиться тем, что ты последовал базовым уставам гигиены?

– Люблю, когда твоя военная подготовка вылазит наружу. У меня прям встаёт на это.

– Бекон и военная подготовка… мне уже начинать волноваться, что ты во время ебли можешь начать называть меня Сержант Шкварка?

– Не исключено, – серьёзно отвечает Стив.

Баки смеётся в голос. Они нечасто говорят о прошлом, но Баки сейчас кажется, что Стив о его жизни знает больше, чем кто-либо другой – за исключением разве что Наташи. Но это ж Наташа, она бы выяснила о нём всё, что угодно, даже если бы они не жили вместе целых три года. Хотя с тех пор, как они расстались и стали друзьями, Наташа узнала о нём больше, чем за всё время, что они были вместе. Она, конечно, всегда была профессионально хороша в добывании информации, но Баки был не менее хорош в её сокрытии. Здесь и сейчас – Стиву он может рассказать что угодно, охотно и легко. Делиться прошлым с Наташей он мог только под серьёзным давлением извне. И сейчас уже не совсем понятно, почему так было – то ли потому, что они с Наташей оба обожали драму и превозмогание, то ли потому, что Стив вообще особенный и с ним всё кажется проще.

Баки кажется, что обе эти причины имеют место быть. Но основная всё-таки – Стив. 

Глядя в его простое, честное и чего уж там, временами глуповатое лицо – Баки хочется положить к его ногам все мысли, все чувства, раскрыться полностью, вывернуться наизнанку, так, чтобы ни единого закоулка его души не осталось не принадлежащим Стиву.

– Ты по-любому один из тех странных типов, что покупает туалетную воду с запахом бекона. 

– О божечки, – говорит Стив. – Если от тебя ещё и беконом постоянно будет пахнуть, я вообще могу никогда не перестать тебя трахать.

Баки фыркает от смеха.

– Мы куда-то не в ту степь зашли с этими съедобными ассоциациями.

– Баки, – максимально серьёзно произносит Стив. – Мы вот уже почти два года как регулярно ебёмся, и я понял, что настало время поведать тебе правду о моих кинках. Видишь ли, на первом месте в списке – ты с запахом бекона, так что будь добр, просто обмажься им как следует после завтрака.

– Так, встал и вышел, – тычет Баки в сторону входной двери. – Немедленно покинь мою квартиру, сию секунду. 

Стив хохочет и хватает его за талию, затягивая в поцелуй.

– Вот уж фигушки! – бормочет он ему прямо в губы. – Никуда я отсюда не уйду...

– Ну уж нет, убирайся! – настаивает Баки, уворачиваясь от влажных звонких поцелуев. – И свой грязный бекон с собой забери! 

Стив не оставляет попыток достать его и нормально поцеловать, несмотря на то, что они уже вовсю хохочут и пихаются, и Баки всё пытается вывернуться из его объятий. Баки шлёпает Стива раскрытыми ладонями по груди, отчего тот только начинает смеяться громче, и наконец Баки сдаётся, и позволяет себя поцеловать, и отвечает на поцелуй. Стив тёплый, мягкий, и одет в любимый свитер Баки, и Баки едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать шептать между поцелуями, как сильно он любит этого придурка. 

Таймер на его телефоне напоминает о себе протяжной трелью, Стив вопит:

– Бекон! – и каким-то непостижимым образом это самая смешная вещь, которую Баки когда-либо слышал. Стив едва не роняет Баки на пол и несётся воссоединяться с беконом к духовке. Баки кое-как выпрямляется и пытается отдышаться, в это время Стив лезет в духовку, достаёт бекон, и всё идёт хорошо ровно до тех пор, пока Баки не замечает, что кое-кто похимичил с его прекрасным блинным тестом. 

– Эй, уёбище, – зовёт Баки. – Что ты добавил в моё тесто?

– Шоколадные кусочки.

– Нет. Не-а. Я же сказал тебе, чтобы ты не вздумал портить завтрак. 

– А я сказал, что собираюсь его улучшить, а не портить. И я не врал. 

– Добавление шоколадных кусочков это на улучшение.

– Это в какой такой кошмарной вселенной? – в ужасе таращит глаза Стив.

– В моей идеальной блинной вселенной. 

– Словами не передать, насколько я в тебе разочарован! Нет, ну как можно не любить блинчики с кусочками шоколада? Мне кажется, это конец. Нам надо расстаться. 

– Так, – вздыхает Баки. – Во-первых, выруби режим королевы драмы. Во-вторых, мне плевать, разочарован ты или нет. Мне, может, нравится тебя разочаровывать. И в-третьих, я из Блинных Радикалов, то есть верю, что блинчики прекрасны сами по себе и не нуждаются ни в каких дополнениях. 

– Но шоколад, Бак!

– Нет, слишком сладко получается. А сладко надо делать уже потом, перед самым употреблением, у меня для этого кленовый сироп есть, я его из Вермонта заказываю! 

Стив улыбается во все тридцать два и вылавливает из теста несколько кусочков.

– О, моё милое летнее дитя, – мурчит он, отпихивая Баки подальше от миски с тестом. – Я сам пожарю блинчики. И в твоих не будет ни единого шоколадного кусочка, я обещаю. 

Баки притворно обиженно поджимает губы.

– И каким, интересно, образом ты это устроишь? Ты же туда всю пачку бахнул.

– Ну-у, точно не всю. Может, три четверти пачки?

Баки хватает почти пустую картонную коробку, встряхивает её и придирчиво заглядывает внутрь.

– Стивен, здесь семь ёбаных шоколадных кусочков. И это ни разу не четверть пачки. 

– Возможно, какая-то часть попала не в тесто, а, ну, сразу мне в рот? 

– Ещё чуть-чуть, и тебе в рот попадёт мой кулак, – бормочет Баки, и Стив смеётся. 

– Давай поменяем кулак на член и договоримся полюбовно? 

– Ой, да отсоси. Нет, серьезно, – ворчит Баки, – это единственное, что ты можешь сделать после того, как испортил мои блинчики. 

Стив кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и треплет волосы.

– Бедный, бедный малыш. Давай папочка возьмёт в рот твой прекрасный член, и мы всё забудем.

– Хосспади. Ты омерзителен. 

Стив фыркает и вручает ему кусочек бекона.

– Вот держи, – говорит он и подталкивает Баки к стулу, чуть выдвинутому из-за стола. – Сиди тут, жуй свой бекон и помалкивай, пока я буду печь твои чёртовы блины.

Баки честно собирается и дальше изображать всенародную скорбь по похеренному тесту, но тут Стив поворачивается к нему спиной, принимается за блины и начинает пересказывать какую-то дурацкую статью про какую-то дурацкую панду, которую он недавно вычитал в газете, потом он говорит что-то ещё и ещё, и Баки уже не разбирает, что именно, потому что это вдруг теряет смысл. Голоса Стива, самого Стива, стоящего вот прямо тут, мягкого и обнимательного в домашней одежде Баки, готовящего Баки завтрак, болтающего о панде, о которой он вычитал в газете – в настоящей газете, бумажной, которые Стив читает, будто столетний дед – оказывается более чем достаточно. Баки не хочет цепляться за детали, ему важен сам момент целиком. Тихое, прекрасное, субботнее утро, проведённое с человеком, которого он любит. 

Стив заканчивает разогревать сковородку, наливает на неё первую порцию теста и оборачивается через плечо, смотрит на Баки.

– Если хочешь, возьми себе ещё… – начинает он, но, должно быть, замечает что-то в выражении лица Баки, потому что его собственное вдруг тоже меняется. Каким-то непостижимым образом его глаза становятся ещё темнее и глубже оттенком, Стив поворачивается всем корпусом, в три шага преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и осторожно опускается Баки на колени, лицом к лицу. Он запускает пальцы Баки в волосы и целует его так глубоко и сладко, что Баки хочется смеяться, а еще дразнить Стива за слопанный шоколад, потому что на вкус он сейчас точь-в-точь как эти самые кусочки, а ещё плакать – совсем чуть-чуть – потому что всё это уже слишком. Слишком… 

Просто слишком. 

С губ Баки срывается задушенный, беспомощный звук, и Стив отстраняется. У него влажный красный рот, и смотрит он удивлённо. 

– Баки, – шепчет он тем особым низким голосом, от которого у Баки вдоль позвоночника табуны мурашек носятся. Баки неловко мнёт подол своего собственного свитера, надетого на Стива, и осторожно целует его в уголок губ. 

– У тебя сейчас всё сгорит, – говорит он тихо, хотя ему плевать, сгорит там что-нибудь или не сгорит. 

– Чёрт, точно, – Стив соскальзывает с колен Баки и возвращается к плите. Баки облизывается, собирая языком остатки вкуса Стива, и смотрит, как Стив играючи переворачивает блинчик на сковородке. 

Если он переживёт эти выходные, он потребует себе медаль. 

~*~

Когда с завтраком покончено, Стив перебирается на диван в гостиной, чтобы проверить проекты своих студентов, в то время как Баки морально готовится, чтобы позвонить Наташе. Он знает, что получит знатный нагоняй, но всё-таки тянуть дальше не стоит. 

– “Итак станьте, препоясав чресла ваши истиною и облекшись в броню праведности, и обув ноги в готовность благовествовать мир...”, – напутствует Стив с дивана.

Баки морщит нос.

– Очень смешно. Тебе просто очень нравятся мои чресла, в противном случае ты бы уже давно отдал меня на растерзание диким э-э-э волкам. 

– По-твоему, я настолько бессердечный? 

– Не бессердечный. Но по какой-то неведомой мне причине чересчур симпатизирующий Нат. 

– Понятия не имею, в чем дело, чесслово, но меня бессмысленно радует то, как она лёгким движением руки превращает тебя в хнычущего над двойкой школьника.

– Засранец, – бормочет Баки, но даже не пытается скрыть мягкость в голосе. 

– Заканчивай меня оскорблять и звони уже. 

– А ты иди своими делами занимайся, – огрызается Баки и набирает номер Нат. – Проверяй свои курсовые или что у тебя там, и не трогай меня. 

Баки замечает, что Стив только шире улыбается, но ничего не говорит в ответ и возвращается к своим бумагам. На самом деле Баки изрядно впечатлён, что за всё время его разговора с Нат, у Стива только пару раз от беззвучного смеха начинают ходить ходуном плечи. Ладно, "разговор с Нат" это, пожалуй, громко сказано, потому что говорит в основном Нат. Она ни разу не повышает голос, и ей это и не нужно: одна мысль о том, чтобы разочаровать эту женщину заставляет яйца Баки в ужасе поджиматься и съёживаться. К концу телефонного разговору Баки кажется, что они у него размером с пересушенный изюм. 

Когда Баки вешает трубку и в неестественной тишине садится на краешек стула, Стив выдерживает целых пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем начать подло хихикать. 

– Заткнись, – бурчит Баки. Стив откидывает голову на спинку дивана, выворачивает шею и хитро поглядывает на него из-под ресниц. 

– Это, наверное, неправильно, что меня заводит то, как она тебя отделывает? 

– Именно. Очень неправильно.

Стив снова смеётся.

– Ну что ж теперь поделать, раз оно уже заводит. 

– Это потому что ты жопа. Мы вроде уже выяснили это. 

– Выяснили, – послушно соглашается Стив. – Я та ещё жопа. 

Он произносит это с таким искренним покаянием в голосе, что Баки не может удержаться от смеха. Встав из-за стола, он подходит к дивану, перегибается через спинку и впечатывает Стиву в губы звучный влажный поцелуй. 

– Что у тебя тут? – спрашивает он, кивая на бумаги. 

– Краткие описания проектов. Дети в общих чертах рассказывают мне, что из себя будут представлять их выпускные работы. 

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что тут есть эта современная дичь и кто-нибудь из твоих детишек собирается поставить посреди огромной пустой комнаты унитаз и назвать это искусством. 

– Неа. Никакого унитазного искусства. 

– Ты не можешь употреблять слова "унитазное" и "искусство" подряд. Это не искусство. 

– На самом деле всё – искусство, Бак. 

– Ой, Роджерс, да ладно тебе. В таком случае, я до сих пор не уверен, что твоё присутствие в моей жизни это не какой-нибудь гигантский, вышедший из-под контроля пранк, который, в свою очередь, является частью какого-нибудь унитазного перфоманса. 

– Ладно. Ты прав на все сто. Весь ход человеческой истории, все художественные начинания – всё было направлено на то, чтобы тебя одурачить. Это заговор, и я, разумеется, в деле. Каждый профессиональный художник, каждый ребёнок, который учится рисовать, – все мы стараемся исключительно для того, чтобы ты почувствовал себя некультурным, невежественным ублюдком. 

Баки кивает с важным видом.

– Так я и думал. 

Стив смеётся, оборачивается, хватает Баки и всем правдами и неправдами затаскивает его на диван себе на колени.

– Какой же ты идиот, господи. 

Баки едва не говорит "я знаю, но ты же всё равно меня любишь", но вовремя останавливает себя, потому что нет, не любит: по крайней мере, не так, как того хочется Баки, а вот этой душной неловкости и неуклюжих объяснений им тут не надо. Баки их попросту не переживёт. 

– На самом деле я чёртов гений, – шёпотом рассказывает Баки. Он наклоняется ближе к Стиву, пока их лбы не соприкасаются. – Ты просто злишься, что этот ваш заговор оказался раскрыт. 

Стив улыбается и касается подбородка Баки большим пальцем. 

– Тебе повезло, что ты такой очаровашка, – говорит он тихо, прежде чем поцеловать Баки. 

Баки позволяет себе потеряться в поцелуе, закрывает глаза и закидывает руки Стиву на плечи. Ему нравится, как его свитер сидит на Стиве, как он ощущается: мягкая ткань, а под ней – твёрдые литые мышцы. Баки проводит ладонями по спине Стива, наслаждаясь теплом его тела. 

Он даже не успевает сообразить, что к чему, когда Стив переворачивает их, подминая Баки под себя. Теперь они лежат на диване, целуются и не похоже, что Стив собирается в скором времени выпускать его из рук. Баки запускает руки ему под свитер, гладит поясницу, и так, кожа к коже, без барьера в виде ткани, гораздо приятнее. Кожа Стива под прикосновениями почти горячая, но такая гладкая на ощупь, что Баки не может удержаться и усиливает хватку, вминает пальцы сильнее. Ему хочется пометить Стива, и не важно, насколько это глупо и мелочно. Насколько это недолговечно.

Баки даже интересно, замечает ли Стив. 

Иногда они занимаются сексом довольно грубо. И иногда Стив берет Баки за руку, тянет на себя и прижимает раскрытой ладонью к своему горлу, и всё в нём в такие моменты буквально сквозит отчаянной, смущённой жаждой. Баки никогда ему не отказывает. Баки сжимает пальцы крепко-крепко и держит до тех пор, пока Стив не начнёт задыхаться, а потом на секунду – всего на одну секунду – перед тем, как отпустить, он усиливает хватку ещё чуть-чуть, потому что Стиву нравится – нравится находиться на самой-самой грани и, может, даже заступать за неё. Бывает, на шее Стива остаются синяки: не очень заметные, бледные, но всякий раз Баки никак не может перестать о них думать. Разглядывает ли их Стив, стоя перед зеркалом? Трогает ли? Приходится ли ему объяснять эти отметины чересчур наблюдательным коллегам или студентам? Или, может, он воспринимает их просто как досадную неизбежность, побочный эффект от грубого секса и сокрушительного оргазма? Они со Стивом не так уж и часто видятся, за дни между их встречами синяки успевают сойти, и Баки ни разу ещё не удавалось поцеловать оставленные им отметины, отследить их беспокойными пальцами, надавить чуть сильнее необходимого, чтобы вызвать эхо былых болезненных ощущений. 

Обращает ли Стив внимание на подобные вещи? 

Иногда Баки не уверен, ставит ли он синяки на Стиве потому, что этого требуют обстоятельства, или всё дело в том, что ему просто хочется хоть недолго, но видеть подтверждение их со Стивом близости, сопричастности? Вот, видишь? – я был с тобой, в тебе, под тобой. Я прикасался к тебе. Всего на мгновение, но ты принадлежал мне. 

Может, тут есть немного того и другого, – просто ещё один кусочек головоломки в картинку его запутанных чувств к Стиву. 

Баки не знает, не хочет знать, и поэтому он только сильнее сжимает пальцы у Стива на пояснице, пока Стив не начинает стонать ему в рот и чуть толкаться бёдрами навстречу. Баки позволяет себе забыть обо всём на свете, потому что вот он Стив, и он вжимает Баки в диван, и больше ничего не важно. 

Время тянется незаметно, тонет в сладости бесконечных поцелуев, и им обоим слишком хорошо и слишком лениво начинать сейчас что-то серьёзное, поэтому они просто неторопливо и нежно касаются друг друга, ненастойчиво, тепло, спокойно. Утро выдалось холодным, идущий снаружи снег скрадывает и приглушает все звуки, которые обычно слышны в округе по утрам в субботу. Всё, что Баки слышит и чувствует – дыхание Стива, руки Стива на своём лице, гладящие его, подставляющие его под поцелуи, и Баки хочется заниматься этим вечно.

Он со старших классов не целовался столько – тогда тоже хотелось длить все поцелуи до бесконечности, но только потому, что дальше поцелуев заходить было нельзя. Всё тело звенело, немели губы – сейчас со Стивом так же, у Баки даже не стоит, не к этому всё идёт, но член горячо, сладко ноет от затянутого ожидания, и прижатый к его бедру мягкий, но лихорадочно горячий пах Стива намекает, что тот в похожем состоянии.

Сейчас они оба довольны тем, как всё идёт. Невозможно оторваться от мягких, зацелованных губ и невозможно разом прикоснуться ко всему, что хочется приласкать, поэтому они не прекращают медленно, лениво двигаться.

Так проходит остаток утра, и когда сосед Баки по лестничной клетке уходя, громко хлопает входной дверью, они медленно отрываются друг от друга, переглядываются осоловело и недоумённо, и смеются. Глаза у Стива затуманены и слека расфокусированы, волосы в полном беспорядке из-за того, что Баки постоянно гладил и ерошил их, и Баки прекрасно понимает, что сам он в точно таком же состоянии. 

– Твоё лицо, – бессвязно говорит Стив низким, хриплым будто со сна голосом.

Баки фыркает.

– Что с ним?

– Даже не знаю, – выдаёт Стив, улыбается и роняет голову на его плечо.

Баки целует его в макушку и закидывает ногу на бедро Стиву, прижимаясь ближе, втискивая его между своим телом и спинкой дивана. Стив издаёт тихие довольные звуки, и Баки почти уверен, что он отрубится через полминуты, впрочем, сам Баки ничего не имеет против, потому как понимает, что тоже вот-вот уснёт.

~*~

Просыпается Баки от тихого бормотания Стива, уткнувшегося куда-то ему в грудь.

– Мне пописать надо, детка, пусти. 

Баки открывает глаза и медленно откатывается в сторону, потягиваясь всем телом. Непонятно, сколько они были в отключке, но тело ощущается тяжёлым и непослушным, как бывает после долгого глубокого сна.

– Кто знал, что пробуждения с тобой в обнимку включают столько разговоров про пописать, – бухтит Баки.

– М-м-м, кинково! – выдаёт Стив, перекатываясь по дивану через Баки на пол.

– Нет, мерзенько. Ты хотел сказать “мерзенько”. 

Баки слышит, как Стив шлёпает босыми ногами в ванную и, судя по всему, даже не удосуживается закрыть за собой дверь.

– В смысле, ты бы отказался на меня пописать, если бы я тебя попросил? – голос Стива еле слышно за характерным журчанием. 

– Даже если бы ты горел и тебя нужно было потушить. А вообще знаешь, – говорит Баки, садясь. – Мы вроде бы ещё не на той стадии, когда можно не закрывать за собой дверь в туалет.

– Ой да боже мой, я же просто писаю.

– Некоторые вещи, Стивен, лучше оставлять воображению.

– Как скажешь. 

Журчание сменяется шумом воды в раковине, потом Стив шлёпает обратно в гостиную. Но на диван он не возвращается, поэтому Баки оборачивается посмотреть, чем он там занят. Стив стоит у письменного стола, глядя на сложенные стопкой листы последней рукописи Баки. Вообще по-хорошему ему бы сейчас сидеть просматривать правки и редактировать, если он хочет избежать Гнева Наташи™. Стив протягивает руку, украдкой прикасается пальцем к краешку стопки и улыбается.

– Это новая книга? – спрашивает он, отворачиваясь от стола и глядя на Баки.

– Да. Там полно заметок и правок от Нат, и мне бы надо засесть просмотреть их по-человечески, но видишь ли, поцелуи и вот это вот всё...

– Поцелуи и вот это вот всё? Рад слышать, что так сильно на тебя влияю, – говорит Стив.

– О, поверь мне, влияешь и правда очень сильно. Если бы ты не был таким тёплым, и обнимательным, и лениво-няшным, я бы уже давно тебе присунул.

Стив смеётся вслух.

– Стильный подкат, Барнс.

– Ну присунул бы ведь.

– Свой хуй? В меня?

Стив ухмыляется так широко, что не разулыбаться в ответ просто невозможно.

– Прям в жопку тебе, да.

– Если есть на свете такая вещь, как отрицательный стояк, он у меня сейчас случился.

– И что это за вещь такая?

– Не знаю как объяснить, – разводит руками Стив. – Но переживаю его прямо в этот момент благодаря тебе.

– Какой я молодец, – говорит Баки и встаёт с дивана.

Ему ужасно хочется пить, поэтому он направляется на кухню за водой. Наливает стакан и Стиву и подходит ближе подать его. Стив всё ещё стоит у стола, завороженно глядя на рукопись как на какой-то магический артефакт.

– Держи, – говорит Баки и протягивает стакан.

Стив благодарит его и тянется пить. У него на лице сложное выражение, будто он хочет что-то сказать, но почему-то не решается. 

– Ты чего?

– Да так, – Стив качает головой. – Ничего.

– Серьёзно, давай выкладывай. 

Стив поднимает взгляд на Баки и прикусывает губу. 

– Я просто… хотел узнать, в смысле, можно ли мне её прочитать? Если ты против, я конечно всё пойму. Без обид. Или, может тебе нельзя? По контракту там, давать читать её людям, пока она не напечатана?.. 

– Охосспади, дундук, конечно мне можно давать её читать людям. Включая тебя, – добавляет Баки. – Если честно, мне на самом деле хотелось бы, чтобы ты её прочитал. Ты непредвзят, и сможешь подтвердить, что каждое написанное мной слово – настоящий ёбаный бриллиант, а все правки и помарки от Нат можно выбросить в помойку. Как я ей и говорил всю дорогу.

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но с Наташей я почти по всем параметрам обычно согласен. 

– Потому что ты считаешь, что она порежет тебя на сувениры, если ты не согласишься. 

– Я так не считаю, я знаю наверняка.

– Мне прямо нравится, какой у тебя образ Наташи в голове сложился.

– Ну если бы ты удосужился нас познакомить лично, то я наконец смог бы получить нормальное впечатление о ней, а не оставлять всё на откуп воображению, – говорит Стив. – Разговоры по телефону, когда тебя невозможно дозваться из творческого припадка, не считаются.

– О господи, заткнись уже и иди читай, – говорит Баки.

Ему немного странно от упоминания того факта, что Наташа и Стив всё ещё не представлены друг другу. Он особо не думал об этом раньше, но вот зато Стив, судя по всему, на эту тему уже не раз размышлял. Баки всегда казалось, что людей, с которыми у тебя периодический секс без обязательств, как правило своим друзьям и зловещему сексуальному редактору не представляют. По этикету. Или как там. 

Впрочем если бы он знал, что Стив только за, он бы с радостью всех их перезнакомил. Ему на самом деле очень хочется представить Стива всем, похвастаться, сказать “смотрите, смотрите все на этого охуенно невероятного человека, который сам, по своей воле проводит со мной пусть небольшие, но очень важные для меня моменты своей жизни”.

И пусть они часто шутят и подкалывают друг друга, обзываются разными нехорошими словами, но в глубине души Баки считает Стива невероятным, неотразимым и ужасно умным, и знает что его друзьям и семье он очень понравится. Баки кажется, что появление Стива в его жизни, возможность его узнать – один из величайших подарков судьбы. Конечно, он без раздумий бы поделился такой радостью со всеми близкими людьми.

Но ситуация просто до ужаса сложная. Баки не знает, какие в таком случае действуют правила, где проходят их границы. До Стива границы всегда были чётко очерчены. Всегда ясно осознавалось, когда ты состоишь в отношениях, а когда вы просто трахаетесь, но это просто потому, что он никого раньше не любил так как Стива, и теперь он ступает по незнакомой территории, и всё смутно, размыто, неизведанно. 

Баки садится за стол и открывает ноутбук. Он уже внёс в файл рукописи пометки о редакторских правках Наташи, и решает поработать с ними, пока Стив читает. А ещё так у него есть возможность скрытно наблюдать за Стивом, потому что из-за стола открывается вид на всю гостиную, включая диван. Хотя, конечно, неясно, какие тут могут быть преимущества, ведь диван развёрнут в другую сторону, а по затылку Стива не особо понятно, что он думает о прочитанном. Но Баки всё равно периодически отвлекается и смотрит. 

Стив из тех странных личностей, которые умеют читать со скоростью света. Не какими-то тайными методиками скорочтения, но всё равно с потрясающей быстротой глотая страницу за страницей. Баки кажется, что отчасти этот талант мог развиться под влиянием необходимости в течение пяти с лишним лет читать и оценивать студенческие работы. Стив как-то упоминал цифру, и получается, что в общей сложности ему приходится читать больше тысячи сочинений, курсовых и дипломных работ в семестр. Так что Баки знает, что всю книгу Стив за один раз не осилит, но значительную часть её сейчас сможет прочитать.

Взглянув в сторону дивана в очередной раз, Баки замечает, что Стив в процессе чтения съехал по подушкам так, что его затылка больше не видно из-за стола. Возможно, настала пора его прервать. 

– Не знаю, читал ли ты их, но если что эта книга запланирована как приквел к моей последней серии романов. Читателям они вроде как понравились, и много кто упоминал о том, что здорово бы сделать приквел – а потом у меня появилась идея, ну и я стал над ней работать... но в принципе думаю, что сюжет и остальное понятны без необходимости читать всю остальную серию – так что не волнуйся…

Баки понятия не имеет, почему вдруг сделался так косноязычен. Стив в курсе, что он пишет, они временами обсуждали его книги, но сейчас молчание в комнате затянулось на какой-то уже охуенно неловкий период времени, и Баки почему-то кажется, что это значит, что Стиву прочитанное не очень нравится.

Стив садится прямо и оборачивается через спинку, глядя на Баки.

– Ясен пень, я читал твои последние работы. Я все твои книги читал.

– Серьёзно?

– Хосспади боже, Бак, ну конечно. Мы ебёмся на регулярной основе, с чего бы мне не интересоваться твоими работами?

Баки откидывается назад в кресле и немного недоумённо смотрит на Стива.

– Ну тот факт, что мы периодически тыкаем друг в друга письками, не значит, что ты обязан читать мои книги.

Стив открывает рот, и уже по одному его выражению Баки понятно, что он хочет ответить что-то язвительное, но в итоге почему-то сдерживается.

– Я читаю всё, что ты пишешь, потому что ты талантливый писатель и я люблю твои истории. Люблю находить в твоих работах отзвуки мыслей, которыми ты делился со мной раньше, меня нахуй завораживает то, как работает твой мозг. Так что знай: я делаю это не из чувства долга, потому что мы тыкаем друг в друга письками. А исключительно потому, что хочу.

– А. Ну… хорошо. Спасибо.

Баки не знает, как ещё ответить, хотя простого “спасибо” явно недостаточно.

– Не за что, – легко отвечает Стив, снова сползая ниже по дивану и возвращаясь к чтению.

– Я наверное пойду приготовлю что-нибудь перекусить, очень есть хочется. Будешь бутерброды? – уточняет Баки, вставая и направляясь на кухню.

– Бутерброды – круто. 

Через несколько минут Баки возвращается к дивану с двумя тарелками, на которых лежат большущие бутерброды с ветчиной и ржаным хлебом, а в качестве гарнира - чипсы и маринованные овощи. 

– Так, морщи попу, Роджерс, – приказывает он, опуская тарелки на кофейный столик. – Пить что будешь?

– Можно просто воду. 

Стив садится повыше и хватает бутерброд. Когда Баки возвращается с кухни с двумя стаканами, у Стива уже полный рот бутерброда, и на тарелке осталась едва ли половина всего, включая гарнир.

– Охосспади. Чего ж ты не сказал, что ты так оголодал?

– Во всём виноваты эти бутерброды, они просто охуенны, – не прожевав толком, обвиняющим тоном выдаёт Стив. Выглядит немножко нелепо, но ужасно мило, и щёки у него выпирают как у хомяка. 

– Ты, что, бутербродов никогда не ел? 

Но Стив слишком занят пережёвыванием. 

\- О, господи боже, что за хлеб! Где ты его покупаешь? Мне срочно нужно буханок двадцать! 

– Я типа… испёк его? 

– Испёк его? Ох, еба-ать! – тянет Стив, и его голос звучит почти оргазмически. – Женись на мне. Я серьёзно. Женись на мне и пеки мне хлеб до конца моих дней, когда я умру от переедания, сытый и счастливый. 

– Это самое романтичное предложение руки и сердца, которое только можно вообразить, ну как я могу отказать? 

Стив наконец дожёвывает кусок бутерброда и улыбается во весь рот. 

– У меня есть такое ощущение, что ты согласился только потому, что я очень сексуально выгляжу, говоря с набитым ртом и рассыпая крошки по твоему дивану.

– Не без этого.

Стив толкает Баки плечом, смеётся, и Баки молчит о том, что согласился бы, даже если бы в момент предложения Стив корчил жуткие рожи и пускал слюни ему на футболку. 

– Почему я раньше об этом не подумал? Ты идеальная партия! Готовишь, печёшь, и всё получается обалденно вкусно. Ты прям волшебный мальчик.

– Да, да, разумеется, ведь только волшебник может прочитать рецепт и следовать ему. 

– Ничего не знаю, – говорит Стив. – Я пытался пару раз, но тщетно. Это определенно магия. 

– Я всегда подозревал, что моё письмо из Хогвартса просто затерялось в почте. 

Стив утешающе гладит Баки по спине, а потом наклоняется и целует его в щёку.

– Бедный малыш, – бормочет он, не отрывая губ от кожи. Баки поворачивает голову, Стив прерывисто вздыхает ему в рот. Баки кладёт ладонь Стиву на шею, притягивает его вплотную и скоро они снова падают на диван, гладят друг друга и целуются. 

– Ты меня с ума сводишь, Бак, – мягкое дыхание Стива, когда он говорит, оседает у Баки на губах. – Я бы вечность тебя целовал, – ладонь Стива скользит под футболку Баки и ласково прижимается к животу. Знакомое искристое тепло прокатывается вдоль позвоночника и оседает где-то между поясницей и копчиком.

– И я...

И они снова целуются до тех пор, пока Баки не пробивает на хихиканье и Стив не отстраняется, чтобы подозрительно на него глянуть.

– Я понял, понял, тебе нравлюсь я, тебе нравится целоваться – но, признайся, сейчас ты думал не обо мне, а о своём бутерброде. 

– Ну… не буду лгать, вообще ты прав, – Стив так откровенно смущён, что это видно невооружённым глазом, но Баки просто смеётся и отпихивает его подальше. 

– Ладно уж, доедай. У нас впереди весь вечер на то, чтобы целоваться и лапать друг друга, делая вид, что родители в любой момент могут вломиться и нас застать. 

– Ммм. Секси… – бормочет Стив, уже снова с полным ртом еды. 

– Меня немножко беспокоит, то, какие вещи тебе кажутся сексуальными. 

Стив однако слишком занят едой, чтобы ответить, поэтому Баки возвращается к своей тарелке, улыбаясь про себя этому чудному и такому домашнему моменту. 

~*~

Остаток дня проходит в уютном молчании. Баки работает над правками, Стив читает рукопись. В какой-то момент он делает короткий перерыв, чтобы позвонить матери. После его слов о том, что он проведёт у Баки остаток выходных, она, очевидно говорит что-то неожиданное, потому что Стив молчит несколько секунд, и взглянувший на него в этот момент Баки обнаруживает, что он выглядит смущённым и взволнованным, щёки горят. Будто чувствуя его взгляд, Стив поднимает глаза и застаёт Баки за подсматриванием, заставляя отвернуться. Но даже отвернувшись, Баки слышит, как Стив тихо, почти украдкой говорит “Ладно, хорошо”, перед тем как повесить трубку. 

– Как твоя мама? Не против того, что ты на этих выходных не заедешь? – спрашивает Баки. 

Стив стоит посреди гостиной, задумчиво глядя на экран телефона и будто не слышит его, вскидываясь только когда Баки зовёт его по имени. 

– А?

– Как мама? Не расстроилась, что ты не приедешь в эти выходные?

– С ней всё хорошо. Она вообще думает что это глупость с моей стороны – ездить к ней каждую неделю. Говорит, что я веду себя как наседка.

– Но ты же знаешь, что ей всё равно это очень нравится.

– Знаю, – улыбается Стив. – Ей просто ещё и меня подначивать нравится. Не любит она, когда над ней трясутся, особенно сейчас, после выздоровления.

– Слава богу, что всё позади, – говорит Баки. – Я знаю, ты очень беспокоился о ней.

Стив кивает.

– Я с ума тогда сходил, ничего с собой поделать не мог. У меня ведь кроме неё никого нет. 

“Господи”, думает Баки. “Неужели он и правда так считает? Но ведь у него есть я, он должен это понимать”.

– Ты же знаешь, что это не так, – хрипловато говорит Баки. – У тебя… есть не только она. 

Стив пристально смотрит на него, и под этим немигающим взглядом Баки чувствует, как внутри что-то обрывается. Как будто Стив смотрит ему прямо в душу, и видит всё, всю отчаянную, бесконечную, лихорадочную любовь Баки к нему.

– Надеюсь, что ты прав. Мне иногда тоже так кажется, а иногда… даже не знаю, – Стив замолкает и снова смотрит на Баки, и в воздухе висит тяжёлая, многозначительная тишина. Баки кажется, что Стив ждёт от него чего-то – каких-то слов, действий, но он не уверен, чего именно, поэтому молчит. – Хочется большего, – продолжает Стив после минутной паузы, не дождавшись от Баки никакой реакции. – Но большую часть времени мне кажется, что это эгоистично – хотеть большего. Что я должен быть счастлив уже тем, что имею, потому что жизнь и так столько всего дала мне. Но боже мой, иногда всё равно так хочется большего… 

– Это вовсе не эгоизм – хотеть большего, чем уже имеешь, – говорит Баки.

– А ты вот хочешь? – спрашивает Стив.

– Конечно, – Баки ощущает как на этом коротком слове у него словно сдавливает горло. 

У Стива на коленях всё ещё лежит рукопись, он опускает голову, смотрит на неё, проводит пальцами по странице, на которой остановился.

– В твоей книге, – начинает он вдруг другим тоном. – Герои воссоединяются после разлуки…

Баки сразу понимает, о какой сцене идёт речь, и он внезапно боится того, что Стив может сказать о ней.

– Ну, там, где Элеанор говорит, что любят лишь однажды? Что она чувствует возможность полюбить и других людей, быть счастливой и довольной своей долей, но на самом деле есть всего один человек, которого она может полюбить по-настоящему. Как будто вторая половинка её души?

– Да, и?

– А ты… ты тоже так считаешь? Ты и себя имел в виду, когда писал это?

Баки вынужден отвернуться от Стива, потому что тот вдруг смотрит на него так, будто ответ на этот вопрос – самая важная вещь на всём белом свете.

– Не знаю, может быть? – отвечает он правдиво. – В какой-то степени да. Я знаю, что наверное способен влюбиться в нескольких людей за свою жизнь, но знаю, что это будет… безопасное, тихое чувство, которое способно подарить мне радость, но не заставит меня… гореть. Это не хорошо и не плохо, но я знаю, что для меня на свете есть только один человек, которого я смогу так полюбить. Только один человек, в котором я смогу раствориться полностью. Который сможет дополнить все недостающие частички моей души.

– О, – очень тихо, почти неслышно произносит Стив, и из одного этого звука Баки вдруг понимает, что ответил на его вопрос не так, как от него ожидали. И это разбивает Баки сердце, потому что он не знает, что хотел услышать Стив, не знает, о чём он спрашивал на самом деле, но с радостью бы сказал что угодно, чтобы утешить его. – Но… что если этот человек не любит тебя? – вдруг спрашивает Стив. – Что если ты будешь испытывать к нему все эти чувства, гореть и страдать, а этот человек… – нет? Неужели ты так и будешь жить? Без взаимности? Тратя любовь впустую?

– Не впустую, – возражает Баки, не отводя взгляда от лица Стива, хотя тот на него не смотрит. – Я всё равно буду продолжать любить его. Хранить эту любовь в своём сердце. 

Стив поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом.

– Но это так неправильно, носить в себе такое прекрасное и такое горькое чувство, и не иметь возможности даже поделиться им с человеком, которому оно предназначено. Жить в одиночестве, сгорая изнутри, и умереть не узнав взаимности. И всё впустую.

Голос Стива звучит сердито и на последних словах почти дрожит от ярости.

– Не впустую. Я переживу это чувство, оно будет греть меня всю жизнь. 

– И сожжёт тебя изнутри, и обратится в пепел.

Баки всплёскивает руками, не в силах придумать какие-то ещё аргументы кроме тех, что он уже озвучил.

– Ты спросил, и я ответил, – говорит он просто. – Мне с этим жить. 

– Я знаю, – говорит Стив. – Но мне противна сама идея того, что такой человек, как ты, может прожить жизнь без любви, просто потому что считает, что она должна быть одна на всю жизнь. А вдруг вы никогда не встретитесь? 

– Я всё равно могу влюбиться. Просто не в того самого человека. 

– Но так не должно быть. Ты заслуживаешь шанса любить того самого человека, и быть вдвойне любимым в ответ. 

– Ну, у всех разные взгляды на любовь, – задумчиво отвечает Баки. – Поэтому все мы до сих пор пишем, говорим, поём, рисуем картины по сути об одном и том же – снова, и снова, и снова.

– Не знаю, откуда такие взгляды на любовь вообще берутся, это результат романтического склада ума или моральной травмы?

– Скорее всего и то, и другое, с некоторым преобладанием моральной травмы.

Стив тихо фыркает.

– Да уж, ты на всю голову травмированный. 

– О, ну с самыми интересными людьми всегда так. 

Стив закатывает глаза и молча утыкается обратно в рукопись. Баки оставляет его в покое на пару минут, но потом не выдерживает и спрашивает: 

– А как тебе в целом? Нравится? В смысле, если не брать в расчёт праведный гнев на морально травмированный взгляд Элеанор на любовь?

– Нравится, – отвечает Стив. 

И Баки этого достаточно, с души словно снят невидимый груз ожиданий и волнения. Он возвращается к работе и почти пропускает момент, когда Стив несколько минут спустя тихо-тихо говорит себе под нос:

– Очень. Очень нравится.


	3. Признания

Стив соскребается с дивана, потягивается и подходит к окну уже после полудня. Баки, не скрываясь, наблюдает, как он откладывает рукопись, садится на подоконник и заинтересованно выглядывает наружу. 

– Пойдём погуляем? – предлагает Стив. 

Баки ухмыляется.

– Хочешь поваляться в снегу? 

Стив смотрит на него и улыбается во весь рот в ответ. 

– Типа того. 

– Хосспади. Ладно, иди одевайся. Я так задолбался вносить эти чёртовы правки. Мне определенно нужно отвлечься и сунуть тебя головой в сугроб. 

– Спорим, я суну тебя головой в сугроб первым? – тут же предлагает альтернативу Стив. Он загибает кончик страницы, чтобы не потерять место, на котором остановился, поднимается с подоконника и в следующую секунду уже несётся в прихожую, где на вешалке обретается вся его верхняя одежда. 

Баки только закатывает глаза: по-другому реагировать на этого огромного счастливого щенка просто невозможно. Намеренно неторопливо Баки поднимается с места и принимается собираться. К тому моменту, как он выходит в прихожую, Стив едва не бросается на дверь.

– Ну ты и придурище, – качает головой Баки.

– Ещё какой! И мне плевать! Пошли гулять! 

Стив вылетает за дверь и бежит прочь по коридору, направляясь к лестнице.

– А лифт не подождать, не? – кричит Баки ему в спину.

– Не! – отзывается Стив, и в следующую секунду за ним захлопывается дверь, ведущая на лестничную площадку. 

Баки решает дождаться лифта. Как взрослый, разумный человек. Он знает, что получит снежком в морду в ту же секунду, как откроется дверь парадной. Но ещё он знает, что Стив будет так откровенно наслаждаться своей маленькой победой и так заливисто хохотать, что у Баки как раз будет время на то, чтобы добраться до его зловредной задницы и усадить ее в ближайший сугроб. 

И в итоге он оказывается прав, потому что как только он шагает за порог, ему в лицо прилетает гигантский рыхлый снежок. Стив хохочет в голос, пока Баки вытирает мокрый снег с лица, и отвлекается достаточно, чтобы коварный план Баки был претворён в жизнь. Баки кидается на Стива и опрокидывает его в сугроб, насыпавшийся между двумя припаркованными автомобилями. Стив падает как булыжник в прорубь, громко охая. 

– Попался, – говорит Баки, улыбаясь и глядя на него сверху вниз.  
Стив обхватывает его ногами за бёдра.

– Оно того стоило, – говорит он и, не тратя ни секунды, суёт Баки в лицо пригоршню снега. Не просто суёт, а ещё размазывает от души, и Баки чувствует, как примерно половина, тая, скользит по шее за воротник пальто.

– Аааа, ну ты и скотина! Мне за шиворот попало! Зараза! 

Короче, война объявлена. 

На заваленной снегом улице нет больше ни души, кроме них двоих – гоняющихся друг за другом по всему кварталу. Они кричат друг на дружку, а на них в свою очередь пару раз кричат из окон домов люди, требующие чтобы они уже наконец угомонились и заткнулись нахуй.  
После второго раза Стив останавливается, поднимает голову посмотреть на крикуна в окне и орёт в ответ:

– Иди нахуй! Делаю, что хочу! 

Баки смеётся так, что в боку колет, и Стив в этот момент кидается на него, опрокидывая на бок и восторженно вереща.

– О, боже, – стонет Баки, придавленный всем Стивом к земле. – Сейчас точно кто-нибудь спустится и будет нас бить. Возможно, ногами. 

Стив смеётся ему на ухо, утыкаясь холодным носом в висок, и Баки вздрагивает под ним.

– Не бойся, – говорит Стив, и его дыхание оседает теплом на щеке Баки. – Я тебя защищу. 

Баки фыркает. 

– Да уж, блядь, будь так добр, это ведь ты начал орать в ответ.

Баки чувствует на своей щеке его улыбку, беззвучные выдохи тихого смеха, смотрит в небо, часто моргая от сыпящегося сверху пушистого снега, и чувствует, как замерзает его задница в сугробе, и он так совершенно, невероятно, охуительно счастлив. Так счастлив. А Стив обхватывает руками его за талию так крепко и так сильно прижимает к себе, что сердце у Баки чуть из груди не выпрыгивает.

– Тут просто охуенно красиво. И немного нереально, – говорит Стив.

– Нереально в каком плане? – спрашивает Баки. – Хочешь сказать, у себя в Бруклине ты не разлёживаешь посреди улицы в свободное от работы время? 

– Ещё как разлёживаю, но каждый раз находятся умники, которым бы только понудеть. Убирайся нахуй отсюда, бла-бла, ты перегородил всю бляццкую дорогу, бла-бла-бла. 

– Хм. Звучит правдоподобно. 

Стив прижимается ртом к шее Баки, и тому совсем не хочется его одёргивать, но если они и дальше будут валяться в снегу, то Баки реально отморозит себе все яйца. 

– Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы у меня вместо яиц было две ледышки, нам лучше вернуться домой, – предупреждает он. Стив поднимается на колени, но, зараза, даже не думает отползти в сторону. Теперь он буквально сидит на Баки, сжимая его бока своими ногами. 

– Это ты так намекаешь, что у тебя замёрзли яйца и надо бы их отогреть? – спрашивает Стив и улыбается как распоследний придурок на земле. – Потому что это я могу!

– Вот это подкат, Роджерс. Я хоть прям здесь готов тебе отдаться. 

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать, детка, – дёргает плечом Стив, и всё же поднимается наконец на ноги, и протягивает Баки руку, чтобы помочь встать. – Твои яйца так и манят меня. 

– Знаешь, что? Забудь, что я уже сказал про подкат, представь, что это было вот после этой фразы про манящие яйца. Серьезно? Господи Иисусе, как тебе вообще кто-то даёт? 

– Это одна из загадок вселенной, – говорит Стив и берёт Баки за руку, пока они идут домой. 

Это уже третий раз за выходные, когда Стив называет его "деткой", и Баки не уверен, что это значит и значит ли что-нибудь вообще. Это только для Баки, или Стив называет так всех подряд, сам того не замечая? 

Как только они возвращаются в квартиру, Стив стаскивает ботинки нога об ногу, поворачивается лицом к Баки и тянется снять с него шапку. Баки не может не улыбаться, наблюдая за тем, с каким сосредоточенным лицом Стив расстёгивает молнию на его пальто. 

– Так не терпится до моих манящих яиц добраться?

Вместо ответа Стив вклинивает колено между бёдер Баки и чуть надавливает, не прекращая его при этом раздевать.

– Всё может быть, – наконец пожимает плечами он. 

Баки подаётся вперёд, стаскивает со Стива шапку и тут же целует в холодную мочку. Стив прижимается ртом к горлу Баки, и тот вздрагивает.

– Замёрз? – спрашивает Стив, не отстраняясь.

– Немного.

Стив целует шею Баки, снизу вверх, добирается губами до челюсти, а потом крепко-крепко обнимает. 

– Ты как ледышка, – бормочет он, и только теперь Баки понимает, что и в самом деле сильно замёрз. Они наконец дома, в тепле, а его одежда ледяная и мокрая насквозь, и больше всего на свете Баки хочется оказаться голым и – в огромных тёплых руках Стива. – Я тебя отогрею. 

Надо бы, думает Баки, поддразнить его за вот эти вот телячьи нежности, но у Стива такой тихий, мягкий тон, когда он произносит это, и он так осторожно касается Баки, когда гладит его лицо и прочёсывает пальцами волосы, что у Баки язык не поворачивается сказать что-нибудь резкое. Вместо этого он послушно ждёт, пока Стив его разденет, а потом сам раздевает Стива. Стив ведёт их в ванную, обе ладони Баки зажаты в его руке. Она тоже ледяная, и всё же Баки кажется, что там, где они прикасаются друг к другу, кожа как будто горит огнём. 

В ванной Стив настраивает напор и температуру воды и затягивает Баки под душ. Баки прикрывает глаза, и сосредотачивается на ощущениях, отдаётся целиком и полностью теплой воде и ласковым рукам Стива. Стив водит ладонями по его плечам и груди, тщательно намыливая, он трогает Баки так нежно и осторожно, как будто нет на свете никого прекраснее и ценнее Баки. Когда Баки открывает глаза, Стив задумчиво смотрит ему куда-то в шею. Наконец он поднимает руку и подушечкой указательного касается чего-то, что так привлекло его внимание. 

– У тебя тут веснушка, – говорит он очень тихо. – Ты, наверное, даже не знаешь о её существовании, но она сводит меня с ума, представляешь? 

Баки только и может, что покачать головой: не представляет.

– Я целую её каждый раз, когда мы с тобой видимся. Как будто это что-то вроде точки отсчёта, – Стив замолкает, продолжая выводить невесомые узоры вокруг веснушки. – Думаю, я так каждый раз пытаюсь доказать себе, что всё происходит на самом деле. Что ты действительно существуешь. Что ты настоящий. 

Баки нежно касается нижней губы Стива.

– Я настоящий. И я здесь. С тобой.

– Иногда мне так не кажется. Бывает, смотрю на тебя и глазам своим не верю. 

Баки притягивает Стива ближе за затылок и целует глубоко и крепко, будто пытаясь доказать, что они реальны, оба, что они вместе здесь и сейчас. Ему хочется сказать Стиву, что они всегда были предназначены для этого, как самое важное и правильное доказательство существования друг друга. 

Стив прижимает его к прохладному кафелю стены, скользя раскрытыми ладонями по всему телу. Баки стонет ему в рот, когда чувствует, как одна рука обхватывает его за задницу, а кончики пальцев скользят ниже, глубже, дразня и лаская.

– Ты хоть представляешь, как я тебя хочу? – хрипло, еле слышно спрашивает Стив. 

– Я вообще всегда тебя хочу. Постоянно.

Пожалуй, это признание – самый близкий эквивалент фразы “я тебя люблю” из всех, что Баки когда-либо говорил Стиву. На большее он никогда не решался, но эти выходные какие-то особенные, Стив особенный, всё ощущается иначе, более весомым и настоящим. Баки переполнен неясным предвкушением. Может быть, он найдёт в себе силы всё сказать Стиву. Может быть, его чувства взаимны. Может быть, эти выходные будут продолжаться вечно.

Может, он наберётся смелости попросить об этом.

Баки разворачивает их так, чтобы Стив снова оказался под тёплыми струями душа, запускает пальцы ему в волосы и оттягивает его голову назад, чтобы удобнее было целовать и кусать его за шею.

– Сейчас я отведу тебя обратно в кровать, – говорит Баки. – И буду ласкать тебя ртом, пока ты не начнёшь плакать и просить. Ты будешь умолять меня, Стив.

Бёдра Стива дёргаются, безотчётно подаваясь вперёд, он тихо ахает, когда Баки особенно сильно вцепляется зубами в чувствительное местечко между шеей и плечом.

– Я в деле, – задыхаясь, едва внятно произносит Стив. – Заставь меня умолять.

Баки нашаривает ручку душа и выключает его, а Стив уже тянет их обоих из кабины. Вода стекает по широкой груди Стива ручейками, Баки не может удержаться и слизывает капли широким движением от одного соска до другого, прикусывая их. Ему постоянно хочется кусаться, это будто дурацкая попытка сублимации непрекращающегося желания сожрать Стива целиком, чтобы слиться с ним в единое целое, навсегда, сделать его своей плотью и кровью. 

Выбираться из заполненной теплом и паром ванной в прохладный сумрак квартиры удовольствие так себе, но они без конца трогают друг друга, и это их спасает. Кожа Баки вспыхивает ожогами там, где Стив к нему прикасается. Стив как огромный костёр, и Баки горит в нём заживо и не думает жаловаться. Это странная, абсурдная мысль, и Баки бесконтрольно хихикает, когда она возникает у него в голове. 

Стив прижимает его к стене рядом с дверью в ванную, чтобы поцеловать, и у Баки дух захватывает от того, как они совпадают, зеркалят друг друга в обоюдной жажде близости. Он хватает Стива за руку и тащит в спальню, ему не терпится уложить его на живот и добраться наконец до этой восхитительной задницы. 

Стив всё ещё влажный после душа, пальцы Баки то и дело соскальзывают, и всё же им удаётся добраться до койки, ни на секунду при этом не отрываясь от губ друг друга. 

– На живот, – приказывает Баки, толкая Стива на кровать. – Живо. Хочу твою задницу. 

Повторять дважды не приходится. Стив проворно забирается на кровать, подтягивает под себя ноги, приподнимая задницу. Его пальцы нетерпеливо мнут покрывало. Баки становится на колени позади Стива, между его ног, и оглаживает заднюю сторону его крепких сильных бёдер. Наконец он кладёт ладони на обе половинки задницы Стива и раздвигает их. Трогает самым кончиком пальца сухую, сжатую дырку. Стив едва ощутимо подаётся навстречу прикосновению – Баки чувствует, как он на секунду напрягается, и отвешивает быстрый хлёсткий шлепок в качестве предупредительной меры.

– Терпение, – мурчит он. 

Стив шипит от боли, но почти сразу за этим издаёт довольное, мягкое мычание. Баки знает Стива, знает все его границы, и сейчас они даже близко не подошли ни к одной из них. Если честно, Баки и не планирует сегодня приближаться ни к одной из них. 

Он не хочет давить на Стива. 

Да, Баки не против поиграть, и он обязательно доведёт Стива до изнеможения, заставит умолять и кричать, но совсем не от боли. Никакого быстрого и грубого, похожего на драку секса, он возьмёт Стива долгой, ласковой осадой. Утопит в бесконечной нежности. Им нужно выпустить наконец на волю всё, что между ними накопилось за эти несколько дней. Баки надеется, что, может быть, это станет для них толчком в новом, правильном направлении. 

Он целует ягодицы Стива, снова разводит их в стороны, чтобы добраться до дырки. Осторожно касается пальцами сжатого кольца мышц, дует на него, но не трогает пока всерьёз, и Стив под ним вздрагивает и крепче сжимает в кулаках покрывало.

– Бак.

– Я знаю, – тут же отзывается Баки. – Я знаю, мой свет. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя вылизал, но ты такой красивый сейчас, что мне хочется немного полюбоваться и потрогать тебя. Потерпи чуть-чуть.

– Вот ты зараза, – беспомощно шепчет Стив. Он подтягивает под себя правое колено, взбрыкивает, и Баки воспринимает это как сигнал к действию, наклоняется и обводит кончиком языка дырку.

Это осторожные, лёгкие касания, и Баки не отказывает себе в удовольствии насладиться ими в полной мере, он целует и лижет дырку Стива, удерживая половинки его задницы широко разведёнными. Он хочет трахнуть Стива языком, хочет кусать и зацеловывать его, хочет довести его до слёз. Он и раньше заставлял Стива плакать и кричать во время секса, но никогда – вот так, и, чёрт, теперь Баки очень, очень хочется наверстать упущенное. Стив удивительно красивый, когда зарёванный. Когда он отпускает себя целиком и полностью. 

Стив уже поскуливает в ответ на дразнящие прикосновения языка, и когда Баки проталкивает в него самый кончик пальца, чтобы растянуть его, подготовить, Стива всего перетряхивает крупной дрожью. Баки шикает и продолжает его раскрывать: сначала пальцем, потом подключает язык. Потом он убирает руку, вжимается Стиву в задницу всем лицом и трахает его своим ртом. Стив опускает ниже, почти ложится на постель и начинает потираться стоящим членом о покрывало, но Баки вовремя замечает и пресекает диверсию, отрываясь от его задницы и вздёргивая за бёдра обратно. 

– Нет, – говорит он, задыхаясь. – В первый раз ты кончишь вот так. На моём языке. Без рук. 

Он окидывает взглядом широкую спину Стива, замечает, как тот уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, будто прячась. Но Баки видит яркий румянец, расползающийся по шее и даже по плечам, видит бисеринки пота, усеявшие ложбинку позвоночника. Он знает, что затянул с прелюдией и знает, что это сводит Стива с ума, но именно этого он и добивается.

– Я столько раз заставлю тебя сегодня кончить, душа моя, ты себе не представляешь. Очень, очень много раз. Выдою тебя досуха, пока ты не станешь умолять меня остановиться, потому что больше кончать уже не сможешь.

Баки нежно, еле ощутимо целует трепещущие мышцы входа, смотрит вниз, между широко раздвинутых бёдер Стива, на то, как он лихорадочно пытается прижаться членом к покрывалу, на то, как туго подвело у него от желания яйца. Не удерживается и прихватывает лёгким поцелуем-укусом кожу за мошонкой Стива, и тот дёргается так сильно, что Баки не в силах удержать его.

– Ты совсем уже готов, правда? – спрашивает он, не ожидая ответа, и покрепче перехватывает брыкающиеся бёдра Стива. 

Он приникает раскрытым ртом к влажной, вздрагивающей дырке Стива и начинает трахать его языком, просовывая вместе с ним внутрь два пальца. Стив кричит в голос и так сильно дрожит под ним, что Баки сразу всё понимает, и трахает его быстрее, растягивая и усиливая оргазм. Второй рукой он тянется вниз, оглаживает влажный и скользкий от спермы член Стива и удовлетворённо улыбается, отстраняясь.

– Первый, – тихо говорит он, горячо дыша в поясницу Стиву. – Сколько ещё будет?

Он вновь не ждёт ответа на вопрос, уже отвлекаясь на то, как влажно блестит, сжимаясь и разжимаясь в послеоргазменной дрожи колечко мышц ануса. Баки медленно обводит его пальцем, проталкивает внутрь и вытаскивает, и Стив тихо стонет.

После этого Баки возвращается к прерванному занятию, полный решимости вытянуть из Стива всё, что тот ему позволит. Ему хочется, чтобы Стив кончал снова и снова, поэтому он как-то теряет счёт времени, лижет, целует, трахает языком и пальцами, пытаясь достать как можно глубже, господи боже мой ему так хочется наконец трахнуть его и членом, но пока ещё рано, Стив ещё не на самой грани.

Временами Баки прерывается и, оставляя в нём только пальцы, говорит Стиву всё, что приходит ему в голову в процессе. И Стив каждый раз так сладко стонет в ответ, вздрагивает и подаётся навстречу, и это так охуенно – чувствовать в себе власть так сильно влиять на него. Баки не знает, сколько это длится, но он продолжает лизать и кусаться, и растягивать его так, чтобы проникнуть внутрь сразу и до самого конца. Челюсть ноет, но он вытягивает из Стива ещё два оргазма, слушая прерывистые вскрики, глядя как растёт влажное пятно на одеяле. Стив сам уже весь мокрый от пота, раскрасневшийся и такой нежный, и совершенно не в состоянии сохранять неподвижность – притирается к кровати, извивается и выгибается дугой, когда оргазм подступает слишком близко. А как он всхлипывает и хнычет, боже, так сладко, так жалобно. У Баки стоит до боли, так что пах пульсирует и яйца поджимаются, но кончит он сегодня только оказавшись внутри этой прекрасной задницы, и никак иначе.

Когда Стив снова начинает спазматически сжиматься на пальцах Баки, он наконец слышит первую мольбу:

– Детка, пожалуйста…

Голос у него такой тихий и хриплый, что Баки едва слышит его, так что он перемещается выше, целуя спину Стива вдоль позвоночника, и зарывается лицом в мокрые волосы на затылке, за ухом, шепча: 

– Что такое, солнышко? Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. Ты же знаешь, я для тебя всё сделаю. 

Глядя вниз, на полускрытый изгибом локтя профиль Стива, он видит влажные дорожки слёз – и наклоняется сцеловать их с переносицы, со щеки, с уголка рта. 

– Выеби меня. Боже, выеби, пожалуйста, Баки, мне так нужно. Пожалуйста. 

– Какой же ты сейчас красивый, – Баки продолжает целовать его лицо, висок, шею за ухом. – Я едва могу на тебя смотреть, ты так прекрасен, это почти невыносимо. 

Стив издаёт задушенный, полный отчаяния звук, хватает Баки за руку и крепко-крепко сжимает.

– Пожалуйста, детка, – стонет он, и дёргает Баки за руку, и снова и снова повторяет свою беспомощную мольбу.

– Всё хорошо, я с тобой, я держу тебя, – обещает Баки и отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы можно было дотянуться до прикроватного столика, на котором они накануне оставили смазку и презервативы. – Я позабочусь о тебе, дам всё, что тебе нужно. Всё, что захочешь.

Баки приходится выпутываться из хватки Стива чтобы надеть презерватив, а это не так-то просто, и они возятся и пихаются, и Стив ни в какую не желает отпускать Баки дальше, чем на несколько сантиметров. Когда Баки наконец справляется и со Стивом, и с презервативом и входит в распростёртое под ним тело, Стив счастливо всхлипывает, переполненный чувствами по самое не хочу. Баки ощущает себя примерно так же. Он лежит на Стиве сверху, их обоих трясет, и Баки понимает, что может кончить в любую секунду. 

Ему этого не хочется, не хочется, чтобы как в пубертате, раз, два и готово, и Баки старается двигаться медленно и размеренно.

Стив зовёт его по имени, говорит что-то ещё, и слова, ни одно из которых Баки не может разобрать, тихие и смазанные, так и текут с его губ. Баки прижимается ртом к шее Стива, обнимает его за плечи и медленно трахает его. Он никогда не испытывал подобного, никогда ни с кем не чувствовал такого единения: как будто он существует не сам по себе, а как часть сложного организма, объединяющеего в себе две души. Баки кажется, он растворяется в Стиве. Он внутри Стива. Он дышит лёгкими Стива, качает кровь Стива его же сердцем. 

Он так сильно любит Стива. Так глупо, так отчаянно любит Стива, что слёзы вскипают у него в глазах и вот-вот польются по щекам. 

Он сжимает Стива слишком сильно, тому наверняка больно, но Баки ничего не может с собой поделать: ему нужно чувствовать Стива, нужно обладать Стивом целиком и полностью. Он будто не за любовника держится, а за свою чёртову жизнь, и это – уже через край. 

Слишком много, слишком хорошо. 

Разрядка приносит не столько облегчение, сколько неудовольствие собой: Баки не хочет кончать, Баки хочет остаться в Стиве навсегда, и чтобы весь остальной мир сгинул в пучине какого-нибудь апокалипсиса, и остались бы только они вдвоём. Его тело с ним не согласно. Оно не может больше выдерживать эту сладкую пытку, и Стив, кажется, не может тоже. Он дрожит и ревёт под Баки, и всё, что Баки может, это притиснуться к нему на последнем толчке и крепко прижать к кровати. 

Стив выгибается, кончая, и Баки кончает сразу за ним. Он не отпускает Стива, гладит его везде, нежно и осторожно, шепчет тихое "солнце моё" в самое ухо. Ему хочется привести Стива в порядок, позаботиться о нём, завернуть в одеялко и уложить спать, но пока для этого рано. 

Для Стива очень важна вот эта часть – сразу после секса. Ему нравится быть обласканным и облюбленным, ему нужно, чтобы его крепко обнимали и успокаивали прикосновениями волны мелкой дрожи, сотрясающей его тело каждые несколько минут. 

Баки терпеливо дожидается, пока приступы дрожи становятся реже, а потом пропадают совсем. Он рассказывает Стиву дурацкие истории, целует его, и очень скоро Стив начинает возиться у него руках, а потом и вовсе переворачивается лицом к лицу. Взгляд у Стива ясный, и Баки улыбается и шепчет:

– Приветики. 

– Привет, – отвечает Стив хриплым до неузнаваемости голосом.

– Ты как?

Стив тянется к нему, заправляет за ухо разлохмаченную прядь.

– Хорошо. Вроде хорошо. 

– Здорово, – говорит Баки и наклоняется поцеловать его. Он едва прикасается к его губам, но Стив вздыхает в поцелуй, и Баки прижимается к нему лбом. – Здорово, что ты опять со мной.

Стив молча улыбается и снова его целует. Баки медленно приподнимается, чтобы отстраниться, но Стив хватает его за запястье.

– Не уходи.

– Я только чуть приведу тебя в порядок, – заверяет Баки. – Хочу о тебе позаботиться.

Стив не отпускает его.

– Ты такой хороший.

– Для тебя легко быть хорошим

– Я тоже хочу о тебе заботиться.

– Значит, в следующий раз так и сделаем. Честное слово.

Баки целует Стива в лоб и осторожно высвобождает запястье.

– Я сейчас вернусь.

По пути в ванную Баки поднимает с пола разбросанную одежду и складывает её в корзину для белья. Достаёт пару махровых салфеток, мочит их в тёплой воде. На пороге комнаты он замирает и смотрит на Стива какое-то время. Тот лежит на кровати лохматый, весь в слезах, сперме и смазке, и он прекрасен настолько, что у Баки сердце чуть не останавливается.

– Вот и я, – тихо говорит он, садясь на кровать рядом со Стивом, поднимает его безвольную руку и медленно, нежно проводит влажной тканью плечу, предплечью и кисти, тщательно вытирает каждый палец, затем вновь возвращается к плечу. Неторопливо водит салфеткой по шее и груди Стива, потом берёт вторую руку. Особенно нежно вытирает его лицо, любуясь длинными ресницами. Баки знает, что Стив сейчас очень чувствителен, что каждое прикосновение всё ещё будто рассыпает искры под кожей, поэтому не торопится прикасаться к паху. Стив всё ещё периодически вздрагивает от прикосновений, и ему явно нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя окончательно.

Баки вовсе не против – ему самому очень нравится этот момент, забота о Стиве, когда тот такой тихий, довольный и расслабленный. Позже он обязательно пошутит о том, что Стив только в такие моменты и затыкается, и что вообще ведь чудо, что он может держать рот закрытым хоть несколько минут – но сейчас Баки и сам молчит, медитативно гладит его тело тёплой влажной тканью и наслаждается каждой секундой. 

Вытерев наконец живот и ноги Стива, Баки осторожно прикасается к его члену, приподнимая его и промакивая невесомыми прикосновениями. Стив всё равно вздрагивает и тихо скулит, но не вырывается и даёт Баки закончить. Потом Баки чуть подталкивает его, шепчет “перевернись”, и когда Стив ложится на живот, он вытирает его спину, заднюю сторону бёдер, ягодицы и между ними. Баки издаёт успокаивающие звуки, сочувственно гладит поясницу, а Стив зарывается лицом в подушку и дрожит. 

Закончив, Баки тянется встать, чтобы унести салфетки обратно в ванную, но Стив останавливает его, отнимает салфетки и складывает их на тумбочку со своей стороны кровати.

– Оставь их, – говорит он. – Ложись ко мне. 

Баки убирает чёлку со лба Стива.

– Как хочешь.

– Вот так хочу. Чтобы ты рядом лежал. 

– Хорошо, но давай сначала тебя одеялом накроем. 

Баки вытаскивает одеяло и укрывает Стива, потом залезает в кровать сам и обнимает его сзади. Стив сжимает его запястье и говорит.

– Вот так. Давай просто полежим немного. 

Баки гладит его живот и слушает, как Стив довольно мурлычет, а потом замолкает, проваливаясь в сон разом и с головой.

~*~

Когда Баки просыпается, Стив сидит на краю его кровати, полностью одетый. В свою собственную, не Баки, одежду. Он держит на коленях свитер, который носил днём, и время от времени поглаживает его кончиками пальцев.

– Стив? – зовёт Баки. Он растерян и дезориентирован, за окнами уже темно, и он понятия не имеет, как долго он спал и почему это Стив одетый. Он должен быть голым и – у Баки под боком. 

– Я вытащил его из корзины для белья, – виновато говорит Стив, и Баки не сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду его свитер. – Теперь он пахнет нами обоими. Раньше пах только тобой. Я поэтому и носил его. 

Баки садится и подвигается ближе к Стиву, обнимает его за талию и кладёт подбородок на плечо. 

– Почему ты одет? 

Стив отвечает не сразу, и Баки может почувствовать раскрытыми ладонями, лежащими у него на животе, как он дышит. Стив напряжен: это чувствуется в его позе, в том, как расправлены плечи, в том, как ровно он сидит – будто палку проглотил. Баки чувствует, что что-то не так, и он не уверен, что хочет знать, в чём дело. 

– Думаю, мне пора, – наконец говорит Стив, и Баки вздрагивает.

– Что? Почему? Ты уйму времени угрохаешь по такой дороге. Даже тротуары не расчистили ещё. 

– Мне всё равно уже пора, правда. 

Баки отодвигается от Стива, садится на кровати и подтягивает ноги к груди. Обнимает их, потому что вот так, с согнутыми ногами и обернутыми вокруг них руками, он маленький-маленький, почти незаметный. 

Баки ведь с самого начала всё знал. 

Он знал, что так и будет. Баки всё испортил, не смог оставить всё как прежде, и теперь Стив понял, Стив понял, что Баки его любит, – и поэтому хочет уйти. Он лучше будет продираться сквозь метровый слой снега, чем пробудет рядом с Баки ещё хоть пару часов. 

Стив оборачивается, смотрит на него, и, видимо, Баки выглядит так же разбито, как себя чувствует, потому что Стив протягивает руку и осторожно касается кончиками пальцев его щеки.

– Прости, – говорит он. – Я знаю, тебе неприятно слышать это. И ты никогда не предполагал, что мы окажемся… – Стив вздыхает, – ну, вот здесь.

Баки хватает Стива за руку, тянет к своим губам, целует. Говорит:

– Пожалуйста.

Говорит:

– Не уходи. Я с этим справлюсь, мы можем просто отмотать назад. 

Стив выглядит таким несчастным, таким потерянным, что Баки не знает, что ещё ему пообещать. 

– Я знаю, что можем, – говорит Стив. – Притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Но оно случилось, Баки. Эти выходные случились. Я ел твои дурацкие блины, читал твою дурацкую, удивительную, прекрасную книгу, я носил это шерстяной кошмар, потому что он пах тобой, и я ничего не смог с собой поделать. Мне так хотелось тебя себе, хотя бы кусочек тебя. Я думал, что всё нормально и я справляюсь, но теперь… – Стив замолкает и смотрит на Баки, и Баки готов его стукнуть, нет, серьезно, больно стукнуть, потому что он тупица, они оба те ещё тупицы, которые поняли неправильно всё, что только можно было неправильно понять.

– Стив, грёбаный ты... – начинает Баки, но Стив прерывает его:

– Я люблю тебя. 

– … идиот, – заканчивает Баки.

Стив таращится на него со сложным выражением лица: наполовину по-щенячьи искренним и грустным, наполовину пиздецки раздражённым. Баки понимает, что тот до сих пор не осознаёт происходящее, поэтому наконец-то берёт себя в руки и признаётся.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – говорит Баки. – И ты идиот. И я идиот, и по-моему это блядь лучшее доказательство того, что мы просто созданы друг для друга.

– Ясен пень.

– Я влюбился в тебя… ну не скажу, что с первого дня и тем более не с первого взгляда, потому что такой херни не существует. Если быть до конца честным, сначала я просто с ума сошёл, когда увидел твою жопу. Меня можно понять, твоя жопа – это просто оружие массового поражения. Но начиная со второго дня нашего знакомства я уже был по-настоящему в тебя влюблён. Потому что мы классно потрахались, и ты остался, и мы болтали об искусстве и кино и, блядь, черепашках-ниндзя, и потом ты хрюкнул, когда рассмеялся, как распоследний идиот. Как, я спрашиваю, как можно было после этого в тебя не влюбиться, мудила?

– Поверить не могу, что ты признался мне в любви, а потом назвал мудилой. 

– А ты думал в сказку попал? Думал, павлины полетят? Говна! Ты знал, на что подписывался, ты мне в любви, блядь, признался, так что не изображай удивление. 

Стив пытается злобно пялиться в ответ, но в глазах у него слёзы, и Баки улыбается ему, и Стив наконец-то опрокидывает его обратно на кровать, падает сверху и целует Баки с прямо-таки опасным энтузиазмом.

– Какие же мы дураки, – объявляет Стив между поцелуями. – Мы могли вот так выходные проводить уже много месяцев.

– Ну что поделать, – говорит Баки и целует его в ответ. – Если бы ты собрал яйки в горсть и решился сказать мне чуть раньше…

Стив прекращает его целовать и приподнимается на локтях, возмущённо глядя на него.

– Охосспади, серьёзно? Я во всём виноват? Говнюк ты мелкий! Я отказываюсь брать на себя всю ответственность, этот тупизм был командной работой.

– Ееей, чемпионы по синхронному тупизму! – восклицает Баки, воздевая сжатую в кулак руку, и Стив не выдерживает – запрокидывает голову и ржёт как конь. Баки обожает, когда он так смеётся.

– Да, нам нужна медаль, – отсмеявшись, соглашается Стив.

– Шоколадная. Тебе. Потому что ты явно капитан команды.

Стив закатывает глаза. 

– Так, я даже отвечать на это не буду. По моим планам ты сейчас заткнёшься и мы будем целоваться. А потом ты пойдёшь и приготовишь мне какую-нибудь еду, потому что на дворе ночь, и я умираю с голоду.

– Во-первых, сейчас восемь тридцать, так что если для тебя это ночь, то так и знай, дедуля, тебя ждут серьёзные проблемы. А во-вторых, я тебе не домработница.

– Но ты ведь так классно готовишь. 

– Это к делу не относится.

– Как это не относится? Это вообще единственное что к нему относится.

– И в-третьих, – говорит Баки, игнорируя его. – Отсоси.

– Обязательно. Позже, – бормочет Стив ему в рот и снова его целует, и боже ж мой, тот факт, что именно эту просьбу Стив воспринял серьёзно, достоин отдельного восторга. 

Пока они целуются, Баки начинает стягивать со Стива одежду, пытаясь раздеть его обратно. 

– Ты ведь в курсе, что ты никуда сейчас не уходишь, а? Мы переоденем тебя обратно в мою одежду, и ты сядешь тут как хороший мальчик и будешь сидеть.

– Как скажешь, – отвечает Стив, целуя его в шею. 

Баки удаётся расстегнуть рубашку Стива и стянуть её, и он уже принимается за ремень, но тут Стив его останавливает и садится на кровати. 

– Знаешь, – говорит он, сам расстёгивая ремень и ширинку. – Прямо сейчас из этого ничего не выйдет. Ты вчера меня просто опустошил, хуеубийца. Я, наверное, ещё неделю кончить не смогу.

– Спасибо, приму это за комплимент. 

Стив смеётся и скатывается с Баки, на ходу продолжая раздеваться. Баки наблюдает, как он расхаживает голышом по его спальне, и это – прекрасно. Стив лезет в шкаф за бельём и пижамными штанами, и вот такой, по-хозяйски деловитый, он идеально вписывается в сегодняшнюю ночь. Он роется в вещах Баки, как будто это и его вещи тоже, как будто он у себя дома. 

Стив добывает себе штаны, но даже и не думает искать футболку. Вместо этого он поднимает с пола вчерашний свитер и натягивает его на голое тело.

– Ты чудик, – говорит Баки. Ему немного неловко от того, насколько нежно и мило это звучит. Стив склоняет голову чуть набок и проворно забирается на постель. Обратно к Баки. 

– Но он мне очень нравится.

Баки поворачивается, они оказываются лицом к лицу, и Баки запускает пальцы Стиву в волосы.

– А мне нравится, как он на тебе смотрится.

– Господи, как же я тебя люблю. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю. Не представляешь даже, как я стремался рассказать тебе, – говорит Баки. – Просто, блядь, в ужасе был. Я втюрился в тебя так быстро и сильно, что всё, тушите свечи. Хотел тебя себе целиком и полностью. Думал, если заикнусь об этом, ты убежишь, сверкая пятками, поэтому и молчал. Пытался взять по-максимуму, и страдал, как школьник, каждый раз, когда за тобой закрывалась дверь. Я был так счастлив, когда ты бывал рядом, но потом ты уходил и… 

– Я тоже страдал, – прерывает его Стив и берёт в ладони лицо Баки, – когда за мной закрывалась дверь. По полчаса мялся в коридоре и пытался убедить себя в том, что ломиться обратно это плохая идея. Я всё мечтал, что ты откроешь дверь, скажешь, чтобы я не был идиотом и возвращался домой.

Любовь к Стиву заполняет Баки целиком и вот-вот польётся через край, поэтому Баки подаётся вперёд и целует Стива. Стив отвечает с таким рвением, что, кажется, он вознамерился провести вот так всю оставшуюся жизнь. Баки не имеет возражений. 

– Это было про тебя, – говорит Баки, когда они всё же отрываются друг от друга. – Когда мы обсуждали мою книгу, спорили о любви, я имел в виду тебя. 

Стив смётся, и этот глубокий бархатный звук дрожит на губах Баки – так близко они лежат. 

– А я так разозлился. Взревновал, как чёрт. Только и мог думать, что однажды ты уже полюбил кого-то, так, чтобы раз и навсегда, и это не я, это кто-то другой. Я был в бешенстве.

– А ты милый, когда бесишься, – бормочет Баки и снова целует Стива. 

– Заткнись.

– Ни за что. 

Стив целует его раз, потом другой, потом говорит:

– И почему я не удивлен. Вот ни капельки. 

~*~

Из забытья в реальность их возвращает звук, с которым их желудки на пару напоминают о себе. Так или иначе, они заканчивают на кухне, сидя на полу перед холодильником и уминая всё, что смогли найти, слишком голодные и слишком счастливые, чтобы заботиться о том, что именно они остервенело жуют и глотают. Стив практически сидит у Баки на коленях, они никак не могут перестать прикасаться друг к другу, и каким-то образом трёхдневная пицца, если есть её с рук Стива, это самая вкусная вещь, которую когда-либо пробовал Баки. 

– Не такой уж и паршивый из тебя повар, – говорит Баки с набитым ртом. – Тебе просто нужно кормить людей с рук, вот увидишь, слопают всё и добавки попросят. 

– Не, это по ходу только с тобой срабатывает, – усмехается Стив.

– Хм, не исключено, – соглашается Баки, хватает его за ноги и притягивает ближе, и Стив обнимает его ногами за талию и вытаскивает из холодильника контейнер с едой навынос.

– А в чёрном ящике у нас…? – неуверенно начинает он.

Баки смотрит на контейнер и делает предположение:

– Пад тай? 

– Браво, вы выиграли… пад тай! – восклицает Стив, открывая контейнер и заглядывая внутрь.

– Вопрос тут скорее в том, съедобен он или нет.

Стив запускает внутрь пальцы и выуживает несколько ленточек лапши.

– Вроде вкусно.

– Ты у нас гурман.

Стив улыбается и достаёт себе ещё порцию, лапша немного слиплась, поэтому он просто запрокидывает голову и ловит её ртом. Какой же поросёнок, – и целиком, весь, принадлежит Баки!

– Чего я никак не пойму, – говорит Стив, толком не прожевав. – Это почему у тебя в холодильнике постоянно столько еды из доставки, если ты такой охуенный повар.

– Я тебе всего три раза еду готовил, и с двумя из этих блюд даже мартышка справилась бы.

– А я бы не смог.

– Ну штош. Бери уроки у мартышек.

– Не, я серьёзно. Ты готовишь просто потрясающе.

– Не знаю, – Баки пожимает плечами. – Для готовки нужно настроение. Когда живёшь один, оно возникает редко.

Стив смотрит на него и улыбается, и гладит большим пальцем нижнюю губу Баки.

– Зато теперь у тебя есть я.

– И правда, – Баки знает, что он смотрит на Стива с дико глупым и сентиментальным выражением лица, но ему наплевать.

– А я ем за троих, ты же знаешь.

– Ещё как знаю, – Баки наклоняется поцеловать его. – Мне очень повезло, что ты у меня есть.

– Поверь мне, это взаимно. 

~*~

Утром в воскресенье Баки просыпается от горячего дыхания и храпа Стива ему прямо на ухо. Изо рта у Стива ужасно пахнет, и Баки просто на седьмом небе от счастья.

Он примет всё. Недостатки и несовершенства, миллион миллионов дурацких, странных, удивительных вещей из которых сделан этот гигантский храпящий идиот. Потому что это Стив – умный, удивительный и временами совершенно ужасный, и Баки за это любит его ещё сильнее. Баки никогда не понимал идею совершенства: совершенство – это охуенно скучно. Настоящие люди состоят из маленьких недостатков и идиосинкразий. У Стива их навалом, и каждая по-своему прекрасна. 

Баки поворачивается в объятиях Стива, прямо к храпящему, горячему, невкусно пахнущему рту и чувствует себя совершенно счастливым.

Просыпается Стив долго и довольно нелепо: всхрапывает, причавкивает, лицо у него заспанное и помятое подушкой, а волосы взлохмачены. Выглядит он катастрофически смешно.

Баки улыбается.

– Доброе утро, солнышко.

Стив протяжно стонет и притискивается ближе к Баки, и тот ощущает его улыбку всей кожей.

– Мне нравится когда ты меня так зовёшь.

– Да, твой непропадающий стояк вчера вечером мне это подсказал, – говорит Баки и целует Стива в макушку, гладя пальцами взлохмаченные пряди.

– Эм, мне всё-таки кажется, что мой стояк больше имел отношение к тому, с каким энтузиазмом и искусством ты меня вылизывал. Поздравляю, кстати, с титулом “бог римминга”.

Баки смеётся в голос, а Стив гладит его раскрытой ладонью по груди и проводит ногтями по животу.

– Можно мне футболку с такой надписью? – спрашивает Баки.

– Детка, тебе можно что угодно. Я выкуплю под это дело передовицу Нью-Йорк Таймс.

– С моим фото и номером телефона?

– Хуюшки, никаких номеров. Но фото – да, определённо. Хочу, чтобы все видели, кого я захомутал, типа – смотрите, смотрите на этого охуенного красавчика, боженьку оральных ласк, смотрите и плачьте, потому что он – мой!

– А в конце приписка – “бе-бе-бе”? – уточняет Баки.

– Естественно!

– Ты зловредный дундук!

Стив смеётся и приподнимается на локте, чтобы впечатать в щёку Баки звонкий влажный поцелуй, после чего скатывается с постели.

– Бежишь с корабля, опасаясь расплаты? – сварливо спрашивает Баки и вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони. – Это ты правильно. 

– Неа. Хочу телефон свой найти. 

– Не вздумай постить это в снэпчат. 

Стив хмурится.

– Но как я смогу быть уверен в том, что это произошло на самом деле, если не запощу это в снэпчат? 

– Ой, да в жопу тебя, – Баки усмехается и перекатывается, поворачиваясь к Стиву спиной.

Он слышит, как Стив выходит из спальни. Потом раздаются смазанные звуки из гостиной: кажется, там чертыхаются и что-то роняют. Наконец снова слышатся шаги, Стив возвращается в спальню и падает на кровать. Прямо на Баки. 

– Оу, извини, я не придавил там тебя? – глумится Стив и не спешит скатываться.

– Дважды. Дважды в жопу тебя, - хрипит Баки. – Ты неподъёмный!

Стив игнорирует его, наконец слезает и устраивается лёжа на спине рядом с Баки. 

– Хочу маме позвонить, – говорит он. 

– Воскресным утром, когда мы ещё в постели? Стивен, мне кажется, есть вещи, о которых ей знать совсем необязательно. 

– Нет, я обещал, что позвоню и расскажу ей, как прошло. А так как звонить посреди ночи было не вариант…

– Как прошло что? – спрашивает Баки. Стив выразительно поднимает брови, смотрит на Баки в упор. – Оу.

– Да, ещё какое оу, – кивает Стив. – Помнишь, я звонил ей вчера днём? Она отчихвостила меня всласть, потому что что знает, как долго и как сильно я к тебе неравнодушен – в общем, она была не очень рада, что я остался на выходные. 

– Она не хотела, чтобы ты оставался у меня? 

– Только потому что думала, что это разобьёт мне сердце окончательно и бесповоротно. Так-то она была права, но я ни за что не расскажу ей об этом. 

Баки обнимает левую руку Стива и прижимается лбом к его плечу.

– Стив, – зовёт он тихо. 

– Я собираюсь, – говорит Стив, – сказать ей, как бессовестно я сейчас счастлив и что теперь моё сердце в надёжных руках. 

– Уверен, я его ещё покоцаю.

Стив наклоняется и целует Баки в лоб. 

– Думаю, с этим я справлюсь. 

– Обещаю, быть осторожным и заботиться о тебе и твоём сердце. Знаю, что не всегда буду справляться с этим на все сто, но я буду стараться. 

– Взаимно. 

– Хорошо, – сопит Баки. – Мне нравится, как низко мы устанавливаем планку, чтобы не разочаровать друг друга. 

Стив смеётся.

– Это у тебя тут низкие стандарты. У меня нормальные, – говорит он, прокручивая список контактов. 

– Ты ведь не заставишь меня разговаривать с ней? – Баки знает, что звучит вусмерть перепуганным, потому что он и в самом деле вусмерть перепуган. Мама Стива – огромная часть его жизни, он очень её любит и ценит, а, значит, если Баки облажается в самом начале, а он облажается, ему крышка. 

– Боже, нет. – говорит Стив. – Я не настолько жесток. Просто хочу, чтобы ты слышал, что я ей скажу. 

– Ох, спасибо, а то я уже планировал разреветься и спрятаться в шкафу.

Стив быстро целует его в губы, пока ждёт ответа. Потом Баки слушает, как он рассказывает своей маме, что они с Баки всё обсудили, и теперь у них всё хорошо, очень, очень хорошо. Стив широко улыбается, когда говорит, что никогда не был счастливее. Он уже собирается повесить трубку, но Баки осторожно трогает его за руку, останавливая.

– Что? – спрашивает Стив.

– Передавай привет и спасибо.

– Это ещё за что?

– За тебя, – говорит Баки, – за то, что она дала тебе жизнь и воспитала такую сладкую тыковку. 

Улыбка Стива определённо относится к тем вещам, которые Баки никогда-никогда не забудет. Наконец Стив сбрасывает звонок и откладывает телефон.

– Ну ты и влип, детка, – говорит он. – По самые уши. Однажды она захочет обменять меня на тебя, вот увидишь.

Баки фыркает.

– Вот уж вряд ли. 

Он знает, что сорвал самый настоящий джек-пот. Нашёл сокровище, которое надо сберечь любой ценой, от которого зависит вся его жизнь. Баки смотрит на Стива, на его дурацкую широкую улыбку, встрёпанные со сна волосы и – ну…

Он вроде как счастлив?

Определённо счастлив, да.


End file.
